New Year, New Chapter
by NCMSBear
Summary: Many Changes happen in life. Eli and Clare's changes are good and bad at the same time. Their friends, family and boy/girlfriend are doing great but what happens when other people interfere? Prequel To The Rest Of Our Lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stared at the calendar in pure irritation and anger. There it was, last Saturday was the marriage of Helen Edwards and Glen Martin. I dreaded for this summer to end. There was only 2 days left and on Monday, school's back in. I've done serious thinking over the summer while I was in my room half the time, and I thought about how I missed the ways things used to be. Glen _seriously_ wants me to write my name down as Clare Martin. Writing that down only makes me think what would of happened if Jake and I got married, not a pretty thought.

As the minutes turned into hours, I stared at Eli's latest tweet. _"Bout to hang out with Adam and Fiona. Warning Adam: I'm gonna beat you in Zombie Wars 2!"_ Eli and I are becoming good friends, but not to the point where we hangout off school grounds.

Around 7:00, I felt desperate and stupid. I've been reading Eli and Jake's tweets over the weekend. Jake just wrote down things like _"Going to watch a movie with my dad and new step-mom" _or _"Clare, if you're out there, come down and spend time with mom and dad ;)" _ Desperate to not feel tempted to talk to Jake, I went to Eli's page. At least I didn't feel as bad as I did on Jake's page. He wrote things like _"Senior Year! Fiona's already got me the spot for the play writer this year!"_ and _"How does this sound: Clara has been emotionally devastated since Ari's meltdown. Can Jack bring her up?" _I felt like replying but that would lead to an awkward moment.

**Monday Morning**

I got up in the morning feeling the happiest I have been in weeks. School took up 9 hours and Glen would be at work when I get home and mom would be in her office working. Jake would be out doing whatever Jake would do. I put on my new apple red polo shirt with a Degrassi sweater and a skirt (new year, new things) and my hair was now should length. I put on my makeup and skipped (stupidly) downstairs as I saw Jake wearing a blue polo.

"Morning Jakey!" I said as I kissed his cheek. Jake just stared at me confused. "What? Can't a girl kiss her brother good morning?" I said immediately after Jake was about to say something. "Hey Clare. Ready for your Junior year?" Jake said, trying to change the subject, obviously. "Yeah! I can't wait to see my friends again. It felt like 3 whole months since I've seen them!" I replied, pouring cereal into a bowl.

"It_ was_ almost 3 months if you don't count my party at the cabin. You could've seen them if you weren't in your room all day." Jake retorted, wanting to see what I would come up for this one. "Well, I've been busy, busy, busy!" I said in my mind, but since I was chewing it came out as "Wull, I've bune buhee, buhee, buhee!" Jake stared at me and I shrugged. Once I was done chewing, I said, "What? Geez! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." And I grabbed my car keys, yes, car keys (thanks to Eli's lessons) and I walked out the door. I heard Jake murmur something while I started the car.

At school I asked for my schedule and I read it. I was in the in the Grade 11 Gifted Program. The one class that interested me was Grade 12 English. Ms. Dawes told us she would be moving up a grade so she's my English teacher once again. I was putting my things into my locker as Adam approached my locker.

"Locker neighbor!" Adam yelled, causing a few glances towards us. "Hey! Locker neighbor?" I asked as Adam started opening his locker. "Locker 289! _And_ Eli's 287! He's right next to _yours!_ Isn't that great?" Adam cheered looking out for Eli to approach. "Goodie. This year's gonna be great." I said sarcastically as Eli smirked coming down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Really Hope You Guys Liked The First Chapter! Chapter 2 is here and remember, this was written in Clare's POV (Point Of View) and it may be a little OOC (Out Of Character) to some of you. I'm not sure if the rating should be rated T. Please tell me what you think in the review **_**and **_**Review ;)**

I noticed Eli smirking while walking down the hallway and I fix my hair and smile towards his direction. Over the summer, I've thought about how great it'll be to get Eli back and to start over. I start to flutter my eyes and try to smirk even though when I smirk it looks like I have something stuck in my teeth.

"Adam! Clare! How's it going?" Eli said, gosh I miss his voice. "No way! _Elijah_ Goldsworthy is wearing blue!" Adam laughed out, "Yeah, who knows…I might even throughout anything black and you could marry bacon!" Eli sarcastically said. "Imagine, Mrs. Bacon Torres." Replied Adam. I just felt like the third wheel watching them talk. Eli noticed I was just standing there.

"So Clare, how was your summer? Glen a good dad? Rocking the red? Alli doing ok?" Eli flooded my brain with questions so I blurted out, "Great Eli! _Everything_ is plain great! And _you_?" Eli opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. I guess I must of surprised him. "Sorry. I'm just overwhelmed. How about we meet at The Dot after school? We could talk there." I said, hoping not to scare him off. "Sure. You and me only. Ok _Adam_?" Eli looked at Adam, with a please-don't-come-to-the dot-we-want-to-be-alone face.

Adam hesitated and said, "Sure Eli. I won't come to The Dot so I wouldn't have to watch you guys kiss and make out." I laughed and Eli went hysterical. The bell rang and I walked into homeroom. As I walked in, I was surrounded by hugs from Alli and Jenna. "Clare! I missed you! It's like you died over the summer!" Alli blabbed and Jenna just said, "Hey Clare." I waved and took a seat next to Alli.

I looked around the classroom and I noticed the name on the chalkboard. Ms. Van Zandt. A young, woman walked in. She has light, milk chocolate skin with almond shaped brown eyes. Boy! This lady must like chocolate. She had glasses similar to Imogen's also.

"Good morning class. I'm Miss Liberty Van Zandt. Like my name, I respect justice and well _liberty._ In Algebra, you will be interacting with the 12th graders a lot. Now let me take roll and let's start a great year!" Ms. Van Zandt said walking to her desk and got out a list of names.

After homeroom, I went to 2nd period onto 3rd and headed to lunch. Apparently, 11th graders are supposed to get connected with 12th graders to get ready for senior year. I'm _already_ connected _enough_ with 12th graders. Eli, mysterious, Eli, Jake, sweet, Jake and Imogen. If I was any closer to 12th graders, you could call us married.

11th graders shared lunch with 12th graders and Adam was down to earth happy about that. Adam and I sat down and waited for Eli to come by. As the 12th graders filed into the cafeteria, someone wearing yellow gave me a note and scurried away. Adam stared at me, waiting for me to open it. I looked at him, and he motioned me to open it. I sighed and slowly unfolded it. There, in a handwriting I could recognize in a heartbeat said:

_Dear Clare,_

_I love you. I've missed the day we would kiss and sparks would fly to the moon. I know you would never, ever take me back so why even bother giving you the note. The point is, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE CLARE EDWARDS!_

_ Love,_

_ Elijah Goldsworthy_

I stared at the note in amazement, Adam reaching for the note. I pulled it away and told him I'll tell him later. He sighed but continued to eat his lunch. When I looked over, there came Eli, walking over to us. He _loves_ me. When I practically left him, he's still in love with me. What do I do? What should I say? What's going to happen? Maybe I could runaway and live under a-"Hey Clare!" Eli said, with his emerald green eyes looking at _ME,_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Like I said, this is my very first fanfiction and with one review, it made my day! Thanks to punkroxmisfit14, as soon as I read your comment, I got to work right away with chapter 3. I realized that I forgot the Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor anything related to that. This story is in Clare's POV. Enjoy and review! :D**

I stared into Eli's eyes and thought about his kisses and his sarcasm and everything else about him. He loves me, and I don't think he has _ever_ stopped loving me. Adam stared at me while I was staring at Eli and Adam soon got the memo. Once I realized this, I said, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." And I got up. "I'll come too." Adam replied getting up with me. Eli stared at Adam in amazement. I knew exactly why, and Eli and I started laughing. Adam looked confused until Eli called him Gracie, and Adam corrected himself.

"S-sorry. I meant I'm going to the _boy's _bathroom." Adam chuckled. Eli then said, "I thought you had to use the disabled bathroom." Adam's eyes widened and he said, "Simpson never said I had to do that _this_ year, but I had to _last_ year." I laughed and went to the bathroom looking down at my feet. I regretted it when I bumped into KC Guthrie. He spilled his water all over my skirt and I ran off, not waiting for KC to apologize. I went into the bathroom, waited for the dark spot on my skirt to dry off and went back out. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and walked back to the table.

As I got there, there was Imogen Moreno, Fiona Coyne, and Jake sitting there along with Eli, Adam, Alli and Jenna. Jake left, realizing that was sitting there. Fiona giggled and motioned me to sit down. I sat next to Eli, wanting to be close to him. I really wonder what's going on in his mind. I read the note over and over 'till the point where I memorized it. _"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE CLARE EDWARDS!"___He loves me even though I left him in the hospital, and when I yelled at him in The Dot, or when I dated Jake and bragged it to him or when I said that we're never getting back together. He loves me even through all of that.

The rest of the day was a blur. I don't even know my science teacher's name. Ms. Dawes was basic and our English class was the exact same one for our benefit. Same period, same classmates and same seats. Eli was in front of me, and I was staring at his dark brown hair. Usually, I could list everything we do in English and I still could, well at least what _I _did, which was staring a Eli.

You could call me a desperate romantic. I ran to The Dot after school, 1 hour early before me meeting with Eli. I looked over and saw Fitz walk in, remembering he works here. The Dot were now serving éclairs, and I missed being Eclare, which Adam told me was Eli and mine's couple name. Eli+Clare=Eclare. I bought won and ate half it, and I got out my homework. First day of school and I have homework. Ms. Van Zandt said that's how 11th grade is, and we should get used to it. At The Dot, most customers was/were/is Degrassi students. Near the main windows, are Degrassi year books. I grabbed the one with the flowers and birds. At scrolled through the book and I read one of the senior names, "Liberty Van Zandt." I got all excited and I finished my éclair.

10 minutes felt like 7 years and Eli finally came. He looked beautiful in his black attire and his emerald eyes shining. "Hey Clare! I have a note for you, let me just get it…" and he started going through his backpack. I gulped having a feeling that I have the note _already._ Scared, I just smiled and let him look for it. I heard him sigh then turned to me. "Clare, I can't find it but we need to talk." Eli started.

"Sure." I said and I got closer to him, having my shoulders touch his. He looked confused and said, "Dang Clare, what's been with you lately?" and I blurted out, "I have the note. I know you…you love me and…_I LOVE YOU!" _and I leaned in and kissed him unexpectedly. I didn't have it coming, and he didn't either. Our lips meet, and he was right. When we kissed, sparks fly to the moon. His cold, calming lips with my warm ones, and one thing made me feel good about this, I didn't pull back, neither did he.

**I know Liberty being Clare's math teacher was unexpected, but it just popped in my head and a thousand ideas popped in my head. Please review! I'm already working on chapter 4! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**As soon as I finished Chapter 3, I went straight to Chapter 4, and I'm going to do the same thing with Chapter 5. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi. This Story is in Clare's POV. I looked at Chapter 3 and realized, it was short so I promise this one will be longer. Please review! Every review counts! :O**

Eli's lips and my lips stayed together for at least 10 years, in my mind. When we stopped, I looked at the time. 2 minutes! But those 10 minutes were 10 amazing years of my life. Eli stared at me and said, "I missed you Blue Eyes. I wanna start over and want _us_ again. Please Clare, take me back. Like the note said, I never_ ever _stopped loving you." And he leaned in to kiss me and I stopped him. "Yes! Yes Eli! I'll be your girlfriend again!" and we kissed again. I ordered another éclair and Eli had a piece of cake.

Around 8, I said, "I gotta go, love ya!" Eli laughed and said, "How about I drive you home and I can meet your dad and patch things up with your mom." I smiled and said yes. I wasn't really sure what type of vehicle Eli drives now, since he crashed Morty in April. We went outside and Eli's arm was around me. He took me to a vintage _hearse_. I went hysterical and said, "A hearse? Really?" Eli smirked and replied "Clare, meet Morty _Junior_." And we were in the car.

We got home and Jake was setting the table, mom was finishing up her cooking and Glen was in the bathroom. "Mom!" I yelled and Eli stood on our porch, obviously nervous. "Are you sure I should come?" Eli said and I dragged him inside. "Mom, I know you already know Eli, but we're back together and, I want you to _re-meet_ him." Mom dropped the cake tin. Eli waved hi but we both knew it, my mom does not Eli like Eli and her hatred got even worse when he crashed Morty. "And Glen, I want you to meet my boyfriend Eli. Eli, Glen, Glen, Eli." Glen smiled and Eli waved hi again.

This was really awkward, but I didn't care. Jake came there and noticed Eli standing there, holding my hand. I smiled and kissed Eli. Jake laughed and took his seat at the dinner table. Eli awkwardly took his seat between me and Jake, and put his hands onto his lap. I smiled and sat down. Once everyone was sitting, it started out with the usual conversation. "So, Clare, Jake, how was school?" Glen said, trying to start a conversation. "Great, dad. And you Clare?" Jake answered, moving his head towards me dramatically. "Great so dad, don't you want to know more 'bout Eli?" I retorted. "You're right Clare. So Eli, tell me about yourself. Tell me about you and Clare's history."

Eli was about to answer but Jake butted in and answered, "Dad, Eli's the guy that Clare broke with before Spring Break. He suffocated her and scared her and he even brought a gun to school. He wanted Clare to come with him to Bloomingdale and who knows, maybe he wanted to get closer with Clare if she did go, maybe closer on a bed." "Jake, stop it!" I yelled. It was clear that Eli was embarrassed, my mother was angry, Jake found this funny and Glen wants Jake to continue. I have never been so mad at Jake in my life. "I'm sorry Eli, but Jake, can you go on?" Glen said.

Jake smiled in a maniac smile. "So, like I was saying, Eli crashed his car, and made Clare's life horrible. She yelled at him in The Dot, and he tried hurting me to get Clare back, and he had a meltdown during Love Roulette and he could've hurt her and when Adam got shot, I left and in the cabin, Eli also could've hurt Clare when she was wandering in the woods and he was lucky that they both got out safe. Point is dad, Eli is a dangerous lunatic out to _kill_ Clare." I was fuming. Eli looked down and then to me and whispered, "I think I should leave." And he started to get up.

"No! I'm sick and tired of my life being controlled! I hate the fact that Jake and I broke up because you two getting married! I hate that you never really did approve of Eli and that leaded to our first breakup. That because of you mom, Darcy left and I haven't seen her since the 9th grade! Because of you, I have this piercing and my sophomore year was horrible! Because of you, I have to wear this _stupid_ ring! YOU! YOU RUINED MY _WHOLE_ LIFE!" I bursted out. My face was all red and I was shaking. Tears came out but I was angry.

Everyone there stared at me and waited to see what mom would say, and she didn't say anything. I then noticed a tear coming down her face and she said, "Clare, this is _my_ house and if you're going to live here, you're going to listen and follow_ my_ rules. Now honey, break up with Eli and go to bed. _NOW."_ Eli got up again but I brought him back down. "No." I whispered. "No, no, no, no. NO!" I didn't know what exactly I was doing. "I'm not going to listen to you. If have to listen to your rules while I live here, I rather not to live here at all." I stomped upstairs, ran to my room, got a suitcase, and stuff as much as I can fit into there. I got my backpack and went downstairs as fast as I could.

"Come on Eli, could I stay at your house?" I cried. Eli watched me walk to the front door, and followed. "Yeah Clare. Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Martin." And we went outside. "Clare, what were you thinking?" Eli said as I opened the passenger seat. "I'm s-sick of m-my mother." I replied. "You know we're not going to sleep together, right?" Eli questioned. "Yeah, I'll sleep on the floor." "No, you're going to sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Eli replied. I sighed and the car ride was quiet.

When we were there, I greeted Eli's parents and went upstairs. I've only been in his room twice before. I put on my pajamas and laid on his bed. "I love you Eli." I said as Eli walked in with a pillow and blanket and he turned off the light. "I love you too Clare." Eli whispered. I stared at his ceiling and wondered what I'm going to do now.

After about 10 minutes, I could hear Eli snoring. I got up, leaned down to kiss him, and got on his bed and stayed awake all night.

**Clare got into a fight with her parents will challenge her throughout the next few chapters. Please review! (PS: Munro Chambers looks like an awesome kisser ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers. I've been wondering about how many chapters this story should have so if you have any suggestions, please tell me in a review. Like I said, one review can make my day. Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Like you guys know, this story is in Clare's POV. I think I'm going to eventually start writing parts in Eli, Jake and Imogen's POV also. Review and suggest things in your review!**

In the morning, I felt like not getting up. Eli's alarm clock rang at 6, and I remembered Eli lives further away from Degrassi. I let the alarm ring, waiting for Eli to get up. He got up, and put it in snooze. 5 minutes later, Eli got up and woke me up. I pretended to be asleep and I eventually got up for real. I put on a polo shirt and went to the bathroom. I was brushing my teeth when Eli came in with _my_ shirt. I looked down and realized that I was wearing blue.

"I missed wearing red Degrassi polo's and all, but I need to wear blue. Don't worry, you can wear blue in your senior year." Eli said with pure sarcasm. I giggled. "Well, don't I look hot in blue? Take off my shirt and I'll take this one off. Right there, Eli took off his shirt, leaving him shirt less. I noticed Eli has some abs coming in. I couldn't help but stare at them, and looking ridiculous doing it. "Shirtless Eli has arrived." Eli cheered as he left the bathroom. I took off his shirt and put on my pajama top again. I walked into his room and handed him his shirt. "Shirtless Eli is now departing. Good bye Clare-bear." Eli said as he put on his blue shirt.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

The past week has been great. I've been staying at the Goldsworthy's and Eli and mine's relationship has been great. Great. That describes how I feel. After all, I'm practically living with the love of my life. I haven't talked to my mother in 3 days, and the last time we talked, it was her saying the Eli is ruining my life. I denied it and I called her stupid. I know, I shouldn't of done that and maybe I was a little too harsh. Being a junior has been great. Adam felt like the third wheel again but got over when he realized that Eli and I don't hate each other anymore. I've eaten more éclairs in 2 weeks than I have in 5 years.

After the bell rang, I walked with Eli to Morty jr. I felt the need of going to the bathroom so I left. As I walked into the bathroom, Imogen pulled me over. I was about to take her off of me but she had a strong grip. I noticed she had her hair down with nothing on it or weird about it. "What are you doing?" I started but she shushed me. "Is it true that you slept with Eli?" Imogen asked, and I noticed she wasn't wearing glasses. This girl must've changed. "Wah? No!" I replied. "Then where's your promise ring?" Imogen questioned. "How do you know about a promise ring? And I'm at "war" with my mom." I answered. "Don't tell anybody but I'm Christian also and I also have a promise ring. I don't wear it but it's in my locker."

I stared at Imogen. Eli must attract Christian girls. Oh well. "Ok I won't tell. Now can I pee?" I replied, observing any other changes in Imogen. "Actually no. Jakey…" Imogen kicked open the bathroom door and threw me out. My backpack flew open but I managed to keep everything inside of it. When I hit the ground, I noticed someone standing right next to me, laughing. I noticed the laugh, and looked up. "Jake?" I whispered. "Clare, Clare, Clare. You know I _love_ you. And you're _mine_." Jake said, with a scary voice I've never heard him in before.

"Jake! Let me go!" I screamed. I tried to get out of his grip, but of course, the sweet little Christian girl was weak and couldn't. "Jake! Eli's waiting for me outside! Let me go! I want _nothing_ to do with you!" I screamed as he held on even louder. I screamed in pain and I heard Eli's voice looking for me. "Eli! Eli! I'm over here! _HELP!" _I yelled. Jake was now kissing my forehead when he suddenly got off me. When I looked up, Eli was on Jake, and he was threatening Jake. Eli ran over to me, and helped me into the car.

**Sorry for short chapter, but you're going to _love_ the next few chapters (6, 7 and 8 in particular) Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. I wrote the first 6 chapters in 2 days, because my heart is booming with ideas. Thanks for being such great readers! Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. This chapter is in **_**ELI'S POV**_** just to let you know. I decided not to write this in Jake's POV so don't expect that, sorry. Enjoy and review!**

**Eli's POV**

Yesterday, I found Jake hurting Clare and I lost it. I threatened him and I felt different. I really hope that doesn't affect our relationship. Usually, I would remember birthdays and everything, but since so much stuff has been going on, I forgot that_ my_ birthday is Saturday. 18. I'm turning 18 in 2 days. Epic fail. I bet Clare knows this and she's been planning this huge party with my mom. My mom is, well let's say she wants to grasp everything about me and make it important since I'm an only child.

I was _exactly _right. The day before my birthday, Clare came and said that my party is in _the Degrassi auditorium! _And all of the students are invited. Yay. Horary. People say I'm _very_ sarcastic and all, but seriously! My 18th birthday is going to be in Degrassi. If my mother wasn't CeCe, I would expect, yay you're 18, when are you moving out exactly?

On my birthday, Clare and Alli went out to go shopping. I was having a guy's day with Adam and Drew. We played video games all day until 5, when they left to get ready for the party. Clare came home with a box as tall as my bed. "Whoa, where are you going with that?" I asked, waiting for Clare's answer. "It's a surprise. And no, a kiss will not make me tell you." Clare answered, moving the box away from me. "How about _2_ kisses?" I asked following Clare into the kitchen. "No Eli, not even for 2 kisses her a million." She replied. "3 million?" I asked, grabbing a Pepsi can. "Bye Eli." She said, going out the front door. "Where are you going?" I asked opening the can. "Degrassi, see you there." And she got on her bike, attached a wagon to the back, put the present on there, and pedaled away.

**At the Degrassi Auditorium**

I as I walked into the auditorium, Adam ambushed me with Fiona and Imogen, and Fiona kissed me, as a friend of course. "Happy birthday!" Fiona cheered. "Thanks, giggly. You're happy today." I replied, smirking. "It's your _happy_ birthday. So I'm gonna be happy with you, okay?" Fiona giggled. "Ok." Imogen stood there, with her brown hair loose, wearing a magenta dress and flats. "Happy Birthday Eli." She said, not saying anything else. I looked around the auditorium. There were balloons and banners all of the place and there was a DJ, and a huge cake that was mostly black and everything I preferred. When I was done looking, I looked at my friends and the 4 of us walked into the dance floor where Adam and Imogen attempted doing the Dougie.

_**Clare's POV at the Degrassi Auditorium. **_

I walked in, looking for Eli. CeCe and I decorated the place and I bet Eli loved it. I was walking into the auditorium, and passed the fun house mirrors, and I looked at myself. How does Eli love me? I shrugged and went to the gift table and placed my gift on there. I turned around, and there was Jake. I sighed, and turned my head, not wanting to see him, after he practically attacked me. Imogen apologized to Eli and me over the phone, saying that Jake threatened her. Mom called saying she knew what happened and she was really sorry and she wants me to come home. I said no, blaming Jake. "Clare!" Jake exclaimed, seeing me walk away. "Clare! Listen to me!" Jake continued to say, running towards me. "I don't want to talk Jake." I said, walking towards the other direction. "I'm sorry! Just please listen to me!" he said, once again. "What Jake? What do you want? Want to attack me again?" I questioned, keep trying to walk away.

"No Clare, and I'm so sincerely sorry about that. The thing is, I want you back, I just don't know how to tell you. Please Clare." Jake whispered into my ears. "No, no. if you wanted me back, you could of just said so instead of attacking me outside the girl's bathroom! Do you know how that feels Jake?" I let out, feeling a tear come down. "Yes." He answered. "Yes?" "I want you to come home, and sleep with me tonight. Please Clare." Jake replied. "Sleep with you? I'm a virgin and I'm gonna stay that way until the day I marry…marry _Eli!_ Leave me alone Jake, I hate you!" I yelled stomping out. Jake held on, and said "Fine, but if anything goes wrong tonight, blame it on _yourself."_ Jake said as he walked away.

"Jake! Jake!" I called after him. "WHAT CLARE!" he screeched, where a few teachers looked at us. "What do you mean?" Jake laughed, and he ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update yestarday like I usually do, Chapter 7 was deleted and luckily, I had it saved on a memory card. I really, really hope you guys like this chapter, it's alot more intense than the others. This is in Clare and Eli's POV, switching back and forth. I've been wondering if this story should lengthen and cover the whole 2011-12 school year, review and tell me what you think. Review ;D**

**Eli's POV**

Everything was turning out awesome. I wondered about Clare until I found her with her face already and I swear, it looked she's been crying. "Clare!" I yelled as I saw her angelic body near the drink table. She gasped, turned around and sighed, "Oh Eli, you s-scared me." She said, probably sobbing. "Are you okay?" I asked. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just allergies." She replied, but she never had problems with her allergies, if she had any. "Are you sure? Were you crying?" I asked, worried about her. "And if I was?" she replied, not answering my question. "Why were you?" "Because…I'm worried that's all." "So you cry?" "Yeah, and allergies and hormones and all that good stuff."

"Clare I'm serious, _why_ were you crying?" I said, with a dark, demanding voice. I hate to use it, but I'm seriously irritated and worried. "Jake! That's why! He followed me to the fun house mirrors and-" she started but I shushed her. "Wait, there's fun house mirrors here? Where in the world would you get fun house mirrors?" I asked. Clare was about to answer that until she realized that was a rhetorical question. "Continue, Judas." I said, awaiting to see what she was going to say.

After some thinking, I realized, Jake. Jakey, Jake Martin. I really don't like him and he made things worse when he attacked Clare yesterday. "Tell me about Jake, what he do?" I asked, _still_ waiting for her to speak. Clare just stood there, her blue eyes looking into my green eyes. "Clare! Tell me!" I yelled, with that dark voice. She realized I was angry and continued. "At the fun house mirrors," she started to cry again. "He said he love me and wanted me to come home and sleep with him! Sleep with him, Eli! So I said no and he threatened me, well about you, I'm assuming. Just please Eli, please be careful tonight! For me!" she cried.

I was feeling a thousand things, anger, shock, sad, jealous, fuming, and all of that. "Clare, do you know where is he?" I said, angry now. "Eli no! just please don't! Don't get into a fist fight!" she yelled. "Actually," I said, taking out an old friend. "I have a different thing in mind." I replied, with a mysterious voice. Clare looked at what I had in my hands and said, "Ipecac? You _still_ have that?" she asked, amazed. "Yeah. Except we're not going to toast, he going to choke." "Choke?" "Clare, he hurt you. That's enough for him deserving to taste his own medicine." I said, wanting her to back me up. "Eli. You're bipolar. Do you even know what you're doing?" she retorted, with caution. I couldn't believe it. She was seriously bringing up the fact that I'm bipolar. I got even angrier, but I tried to control it the way my therapist taught me to.

I took a deep breath and looked at Clare. "I know. I know what I'm doing." I said, pushing Clare out of the way. Clare called after me, but I ran off. Do _I _even know what I'm doing?

**Clare's POV**

I gazed over where Eli was standing. What he going to do? I asked myself, afraid of the answer. I searched all over the auditorium until I found Adam, slapping Eli on the back as Eli walked away. "Adam!" I screamed, throwing myself on him. "Clare? What are you doing?" he asked, taking my off him. "Jake! Eli! Jake! Eli! Jake! Eli!" I kept saying, Adam obviously confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. I grabbed his hand and dragged him, "Follow me." I sternly said.

I dragged Adam until I found Eli, walking up to Jake. I hear their entire conversation: "So Jakey boy, what have you been up to?" Eli said as he waltzed his way to Jake.. "Shut up emo boy." Jake replied. I haven't heard anyone call Eli that since Fitz almost stabbed Eli. I noticed Eli take the Ipecac, and smirked. "Do you know what Ipecac is?" "That vomit drug?" "Yeah, yeah. So have you ever seen it?" Eli asked, with a wide smile on his face. "Yeah, and it's going down your throat." Jake remarked, grabbing Eli's hand and shoved it up his mouth. Eli started coughing, and started to vomit. He got up and ran to the bathroom.

I looked at Jake, seeing his smug face smile at the sight of vomiting Eli. The rest of the party was not so good, and I was worried about Eli. I felt home free until Jake walked up to me and Eli, and punched Eli.

"Thanks Jake. I enjoyed vomiting 'till I could see stars." Eli replied. I heard Jake laugh, and then he took out a dark gun. This was not good. "You're welcome Eli. So Clare, how's being a train wreck?" Jake replied. I broke out. "Why are you doing this Jake? Why?" I asked. "Because of what happened after my party at the cabin.

**Flashback from **_**after**_** Nowhere To Run, Jake's cabin party.**

_I scrambled my way back into my house. Jake and I were together again. I was really happy, then Alli came. "Alli, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused. "I'm so sorry Clare. I swear, I did NOT kiss Jake, he kissed me! Please Clare, believe me!" Alli started crying. "Alli, I forgive you." "Thanks Clare." Alli cried hugging me. When Jake came, he kissed me and leaned in for another and I stopped him. "Jake. We need to talk." I said, as Jake sat on the couch._

"_Sure Clare, what's up?" "Did you kiss Alli?" "Yeah so?" he replied. "You told me she kissed you! You lied!" I said, upset. "Yeah but we love each other." Jake said, nicely. "no. we don't. I don't love you. You lied, and I shunned Alli for no reason. You're just a lying jerk. We're over." I said as I hugged Alli. She looked at me, and hugged me back. "You're breaking with me?" Jake said, standing up. "Yes I am." And Alli and I walked out the door._

_*******_**End Of Flashback*****

I stared at Jake. "You're really holding a grudge after what happened at the cabin? It's your fault!" I yelled, Eli holding my hand to calm me down. "Clare, chill." Eli whispered, so calmly. "No Eli. This is all my fault for even breaking up with you before Spring Break. For yelling at you at The Dot. For everything." I whispered. Jake sighed and said, "Clare, I warned you. It just makes me laugh that you actually think emo boy here could actually beat me. I warned you! I loved you! And what do you do? You prance around with Goldsworthy as your boyfriend! How could you!" Jake's face got all red as he said that.

Millions of things swarmed my head but all I said was, "You broke up with _me._ You lied to me. You don't deserve me the way Eli does." Eli looked at me, gracefully. I love him, and his abstract green eyes shined in the parking lot, where a lot of 11th and 12th graders are hanging out for the "after party". Jake took something out his pocket again, the gun. "No. no. I love you! Clare, this is your final warning." Jake said, his hand shaking as he held the gun. "B-break up with Eli and sleep with me. Or, you'll pay." Jake said, shakily and scared of what he's about to do.

"No. I love Eli, and Eli loves me." I answered, with a firm voice. Jake stopped shaking and he was confident. "Fine. Your losses." Jake said as he aimed the gun at Eli and me. My eyes widened and anxiety filled my body. Eli grabbed my arm and Jake pressed the button, and a bullet came our way. "NO!" Eli and I screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm going to answer some review questions and comments. JJ288: "**_**HAVE YOU SEEN NOWHERE TO RUN" I'm American and I haven't seen N.T.R. but my Canadian friend told me about it. Degrassistar: "you should continue it throughout the 11-12 schoolyear!the better the longer" **_** I'm going to write the story throughtout the year. Snd a special thanks to, Emily Laurina, punkroxmisfit14, and anymous. This chapter will be the longest. And more intense than the last, I hope, Degrassistar ;D review and thank you soooooooo much!**

_"B-break up with Eli and sleep with me. Or, you'll pay." Jake said, shakily and scared of what he's about to do. "No. I love Eli, and Eli loves me." I answered, with a firm voice. Jake stopped shaking and he was confident. "Fine. Your losses." Jake said as he aimed the gun at Eli and me. My eyes widened and anxiety filled my body. Eli grabbed my arm and Jake pressed the button, and a bullet came our way. "NO!" Eli and I screamed._

**Clare's POV**

"NO!" Eli and I screamed. Eli's firm grip on my arm loosened, and he pushed me to the ground. I was confused about what was going on, until I heard Jake say under his breathe, "Oh my god. I shot…Eli Goldsworthy." I was shaking when I heard Jake say Eli. I looked down at Eli, and noticed that red liquid coming from his arm. His dark hair was all ruffled and Eli laid there, starting to scream in pain.

**Eli's POV**

When Jake shot the bullet, I pushed Clare to the ground, not wanting her to get shot. Once the bullet entered my skin, it felt strange. No pain was there until after a few seconds. I yelped and fell to the ground. Clare was still lying there, confused. I felt like yelling, "Clare! Stop being confused and help me! I got shot!" but all I could manage was a few whimpers and blood leaked out my body. Clare started freaking out once she noticed that I got shot. Some of the 11th graders noticed what was going on and came over. Clare called Adam over and I heard his footsteps. "Oh my god!" Adam yelled.

Adam, my best friend, knows how it feels to get shot. That fact made me feel better, and Adam and Clare tried the same thing Katie did when Adam got shot. I moved my hand furiously, trying to touch Clare. Eventually, I found Clare and she grasped my hand. "I love you Eli. Please, please don't die on us." She whispered. Once again, I felt like saying something but I couldn't. I felt like a deer getting mauled by bears.

Once the ambulance and the police came, Jake was arrested. The paramedics put me on the stretcher. It occurred to me the first time in almost 2 hours, that this was my 18th birthday. The paramedics put on a machine around me. "This should help you breathe." One buff voice said. "Breathe or at least try to." I tried to but I went unconscious.

_**Adam's **_** POV**

As soon as Clare told me that Eli got shot, I took command. I had Katie try to heal Eli, I had Clare comfort Eli, and everyone else doing different things. "Drew! Call Eli's parents, Fiona, Imogen, mom and dad, and Clare's parents and tell them what's going on. Hurry! Clare!" I yelled as, as I approached her. "Yeah a-Adam?" she answered. "Pick someone and ride in the ambulance with Eli!" I ordered. "You." Clare replied. "What?" "Come with me Adam. Eli's your best friend." She explained.

I sighed. "I can't." I said. After some thinking, I felt bad, wrong. "Katie!" I called. She came over to us. "Yeah Adam." She asked. "take care of things here, I'm gonna ride in the ambulance." "Fine by me!" she said and started to take charge. "Thanks." I said. I was terrified. What's gonna happen with Eli. He's he going to be okay? My mind buzzed with questions and I said aloud, "He's gonna be okay." Clare stopped crying over Eli and looked up. "What?" "Eli. He's gonna be okay. Eli's brave. He's like a rock. Solid." I said. Clare smiled. "Let's hope."

**At The Hospital, No one's POV**

As they got to the hospital, Clare and Adam sat down outside Eli's door. CeCe and Bullfrog Goldsworthy came down the hall and hugged Clare and Adam, CeCe worried. "Oh. I'm happy you two are all alright. Where's Eli? Is he ok?" she asked. Adam shrugged and Clare stood there. A nurse came down the hall. "Are you the Goldsworthy's?" she asked, with a deep German accent. "Yes ma'am." Bullfrog answered. "Is he ok?" Bullfrog asked.

The nurse winced. CeCe stood there and then bursted out, "Just tell us! Is he ok? Yes _or_…no." "Elijah's going to need blood transfusions and surgery. The only problem is that we're a few pints low of the blood we're able to give him. We're going to need donations." The nurse informed them. "Bullfrog has his blood type. I'm sure he'll donate!" CeCe offered, pushing Bullfrog forward. "What? Oh yes. I'll donate some." He said, understanding what his wife is talking about.

"Great. We need 10 more pints of blood." The nurse said. "Adam and I could test our blood type. And 3 of our friends are on their way." Clare volunteered. Adam shook his head yes. Fiona and Imogen came to hospital, Fiona's heels making a loud clanking sound as she took a step. Fiona realized that Clare and Adam didn't notice them so Fiona sprayed her perfume into Adam's hair. Adam screamed. "WHAT? WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT CLARE!" he shouted, confused. Clare looked at Fiona and started laughing. "Fiona. Hey guys." She replied, giggling.

"Hey Fi. Imo." Adam said, once he stopped laughing. The four continued to make jokes and act like their best friend didn't get shot until the nurse approached them. "Would you all like some blankets? It's midnight." She said. They shook their heads yes. They all went to sleep except for Clare, who tried the hardest to be optimistic.

**Clare's POV**

I studied the hallway to find something that could take my mind off Eli. What if he doesn't survive the transfusion? What if the blood is wrong and it killed him. Fiona, Imogen and I tested our blood type. Adam already knew he matched, and Fiona and I did too. There's a least one thing I could do to make it up to him. I fell asleep and was woken up by CeCe. "Clare-bear. Get up. It's 7. She said, with McDonald's.

We all ate in the cafeteria until Imogen said, "So what's happening to Eli now?" Everyone dropped their food and looked at CeCe. "Eli's being operated now. The doctor guarantees us he's going to survive." CeCe informed us. I sighed in relief. "But, there's a little chance he may not make it." She added. I dropped my biscuit when she said. That whole day, all I've been thinking about is Eli. Elijah Goldsworthy. I started to wonder about: "Mrs. Clare Diana _Goldsworthy_" but every time I think about that, it gets pushed by: "What if Eli doesn't make it? Then you can't marry him." Then, I imagine my promise. I decided that I will stay a virgin until I sleep with Eli when I'm ready. Then that evil cloud came again: "If he dies, you're _never_ gonna sleep with a guy?"

I looked at the photos on my phone, and I went back to my screensaver, Eli and me at our special bench. It's like if fate wants me to suffer the wait. I melted down when I looked at Eli closely. His green eyes, his dark messy hair. His fond of the color green, his sarcasm, his humor, his amazing writing skills and so much more, and he loves me. I took him for granted in April.

I cried for about two hours until I saw Adam running down the hallway. "Clare! Clare!" he yelled, sprinting. "What!" I replied. Adam reached me and stopped to take a breath. 'I-It's Eli! He survived. His face is really, really pale and he's weak but he's ok! Eli's ok!" he cheered. I screamed happily, and started crying tears of joy. "CeCe and Bullfrog is visiting him right now." Adam said, hugging me. I haven't felt so happy since the party.

**Eli's POV**

As I woke up, everything around me was blurry. After a while, I realized that the room is just white. Plain white. Such a horrible color. I blinked and looked out the door, waiting for company. I sighed and my parents came in. My mom ran over to the bed and starting to color my pale cheeks with bright red lipstick. "Baby boy! I'm so happy that you're ok!" she cheered as I rubbed off the lipstick. My arm feels heavy, until I realized that I was shot there.

"I'm glad you're ok Eli." Bullfrog said. I smiled, then remembered about my signature smirk. I made it, and my parents smiled the widest I've ever seen them do. "Careful, we can't afford to fix that smirk." Bullfrog teased. "Bullfrog!" CeCe said, hitting him. "Eli could smile or smirk whenever he wants to. Would you like our son with a frown all the time? I'd go 'when did your pet die?' and then send him to a funeral!" CeCe continued. "He's already has the black! We just need a funeral to send him to…" Bullfrog teased. I laughed, but I wished I hadn't when pain formed in my body. CeCe immediately turned to me and rubbed my stomach.

Then, an idea came into my mind. "Hey mom, dad, can I be alone for just a sec?" I asked. CeCe looked at Bullfrog then hesitated and said, "Ok honey, we love you." And they walked out. I'm lucky to have parents like them. I know how they feel, like if you got attacked and then couldn't believe you survived. They can't believe that I survived, when ¾ of my blood left, and I got it back. It's real, that I'm really here. I set up my idea then I heard a knock on the door, and I knew it was Clare.

"Eli?" she said, angelically.

**I know, really long chapter. *O* Please tell me what you think, too soft, too detailed, too something. Please review! 2 reviews and I'll post Chapter 9. And I'm going to start naming chapters, if that's fine with you guys, of course! Tell me if you think I should do that **


	9. The Talk

**Chapter 9 is going to be short to give you guys a breather from chapter 8, my longest chapter **_**ever!**_** This chapter is just about Clare and Eli in the hospital room. Review! And tell me what you think if I should start naming my chapters since it's going to be throughout the 2011-2012 school year. Thanks and review! ;J**

**Eli's POV**

"Hey Clare. I missed you." I said, calmly. She looked worried and distressed. "Are you ok?" I asked. Clare started to cry. "No. No. Eli. I'm so so sorry about what happened. This is all my fault." She started. "If I haven't took you for granted in April, we wouldn't of broken up. I would've never dated Jake. He never would've been your enemy since we got back together." She continued. I felt a little broken, but I wanted to hear her out. "I'm going to miss so much about you if you were gone." She started to actually cry. "Your looks, your personality, your sarcastic humor, your, your everything. And it's my fault that you are gone. It's my fault you were on anxiety and my fault Morty "died" it's my fault you were ever sad or hurt. I'm not perfect, but you are. You are exactly what I needed and loved, and I almost lost you, just for a stupid mistake." She cried.

"And I love you. I learned from my mistakes, I just wish I learned them earlier. I wish that one day, that I could hug you and tell you I love you and be sure I won't lose you. And we could live together, with kids and a perfect life. That you could always still be around for Alli to make fun of you being goth, but I know you're not. That's just what you like to wear, and that's partly why I love you. Just one more kiss, and I could say I love you." She said, and I leaned in to hug her. It hurt, but I did it. "I love you Clare. And that one day, maybe another year, or decade. If we're lucky, the rest of our lives, I'll still love you." I said, feeling a tear to come down. "God, who ever said that men don't cry, they must've been lonely in a shed all day." I added, hearing Clare laugh.

"That's the sarcastic humor I love, Goldsworthy." She said. "Well Blue Eyes, thanks for being here for me." I said, and I hugged her deeply, no matter how much it hurt, because I was in love.


	10. Dress Up Day

**Hello. Sorry about the grammer error and sometimes leaving out words that was pointed out in a review. I just made this chapter for you guys to read, sorry if it's not dramatic enough for you, I have tons of homework on weekends for some reason. Well anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Review and enjoy! (Sorry if you don't like it, I promise the next chapter will be better) **

**lEli's POV**

Once I got out of the hospital, I started school right away. For a while, people knew me as the bipolar, dark writer that got shot on my birthday. True, but annoying when I walk down the hallways. I can't use my right hand which is very inconvenient. I'm right handed. I walked down the hallway with my uniform and stopped when the intercom came on. "Attention students. Tomorrow is dress up day and if this goes well, uniforms will be taken off the policy. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

After school, I ran home and grabbed and apple. I was in the middle of chewing when CeCe came. "Eli. would you like to thank those who donated blood for you?" CeCe said, and I looked at her, not knowing what she's talking about. I shrugged, and CeCe realized that I have no idea what she's talking about. "Eli, your friends donated blood. Adam, Bullfrog, and Clare donated blood." She added. "Really? That's really nice of them." I said, nodding my head. "I'll thank them later." "Eli, we're going to get your eyes examined, _again_." CeCe now replied. "Eye examination? Can't I wear contacts as usual?" I asked, but CeCe shook her head no. "Baby boy, your eyes need to be examined. Let's go." She said, grabbing her purse.

After the eye doctor, we went to The Dot for coffee. "This is nice, spending time with my son." CeCe said, smiling. "Yeah mom." I replied. It was like she was examining me like if she's dreaming and I'm dead. "Mom, I'm sorry I put you through this. I promise I'm better now." "I know baby boy, I know." And we continued our coffees.

_**The Next Morning**_

I put on black jeans, a red t-shirt and red converse and I walked downstairs for breakfast. I sat down at the breakfast table and noticed a few papers that said my name. I looked down on it and sighed. I bet it's the eye exam papers. I grabbed the papers and read it. After re-reading it a few times I went upstairs and put on my glasses, that I haven't worn since Julia and I first started dating. I felt weird, different. I went downstairs and Bullfrog stared at me. "Morning Bullfrog." I said, trying to lighten the mood. "Good morning. Someone's "glassy" today." He joked. "Haha. That was so funny that I'm gonna go to school!" I replied.

"Good for you. Here's your breakfast." Bullfrog teased, throwing a sandwich at me. "Love ya. CeCe is asleep so I'll say hi for you." He added and I walked out the door. I went to Morty Jr. and started the engine. I drove to Degrassi and did the same as usual. I dropped by Ms. Dawes room and let her read my latest story. I decided to write a sequel to Love Roulette, and Fiona's directing. I then went to my locker to get my books. Clare was walking down the hallway and hugged me. "Hey! Like your outf-" she said and stopped in stared at me when I closed my locker and smirked at her. "What? Does it look weird?" I asked, wondering if it's about my glasses. "No! I just didn't know you had glasses. So, guess what!" she answered, then she changed the subject.

"What?" I asked. "Katie's quitting the paper and now I'm in charge!" Clare cheered. "That's great! So, gonna interview the new play?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm going to do that, of course. I'll interview you when I have freetime because I have to hire some new people to work for the paper." She told me. I smirked, and she gazed at me. "Well, I gotta go! See you at lunch!" she exclaimed, and ran off to Ms. Van Zandt's room.

**Clare's POV**

I walked to Ms. Van Zandt's room and I walked up to her desk. "Ms. Van Zandt. You went to Degrassi right?" I asked. She looked at and smiled. "I did Clare, how'd you know?" Ms. Van Zandt replied. "You were in a yearbook at The Dot." I answered. She smiled even wider. I stared at my teacher and the bell rang. I took my seat and I looked over at Jenna and Alli.

"Jenna. It's going to be okay, screw KC." Alli whispered, trying to comfort Jenna. "What happened?" I asked, joining their conversation. "KC, got Marisol pregnant. He doesn't learn, does he?" Jenna cried, and Alli hugged her. "It's gonna be okay, KC's stupid." I said, trying to comfort her also. "I know!" Jenna sobbed, leaving me confused. "Wait so, what's the problem?" I asked. "Jenna's mad that KC slept with the girl he cheated on her with." Alli answered. "Oh, it makes sense now." I said sarcastically.

I walked home with Eli to the Goldsworthy's, and he was talking to me about his new play. My mom called and I sighed and then answered the phone. "Hello?" I groaned. "Clare, honey. It's mom. Please come home, I have a surprise for you." I hung up and stopped Eli. "Hey! My mom wants me to come home for a surprise, Eli, I think I'm ready to come home." I told him. He stopped talking and stared at me. "Are you sure? Want me to get your stuff?" he asked me, with a sad but relieved voice. I gulped.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Do you think I am?" I answered then asked. Eli then said, "Yeah. So, your stuff?" "Oh yeah. Let's get them." I replied. "I'll get it, you wait in Morty Jr." he said. "Ok." And I got in Morty Jr.

About 10 minutes later, Eli came back with my stuff and he drove us to my house. I sighed then walked up the steps. I got out my keys then opened the door. "Mom, Glen, I'm home." I said nervously. I walked into the kitchen then I noticed someone standing there with mom. "Mom. I'm home. What was the-" I said before the other person turned around, I stopped and screamed and acted like a little kid and hugged _Darcy_. "Darcy!" I cheered, and hugged her. "Clare! And you must be Eli…" she said, turning to Eli.

"Yesiree I am Eli." Eli said, smirking. Darcy smiled and whispered in my ear, "No wonder you're in love with him, he looks so nice!" I felt so happy. "So Darce, what _are_ you doing here?" I asked. "I'm going to live here on one condition." She answered. "What?" I asked, leaning on Eli. "You move back in and we could share rooms like good 'ol times." She answered. It felt like a "Question-and-Answer" session. "Ok. I'll move back in, ok Eli?" I said. "It's ok." He said, shrugging. "Awesome. You're really sweet, Eli." Darcy blissfully said.

It felt great, Darcy's back, I'm moving back in, Jenna's "over" KC, Alli and I are friends, Eli and I are in love. Only one problem came in mind, Jake.

**Jake, bum bum BUM! lol**


	11. Signs, Comfort And More

**I am soo sorry about not updating soon! I had **_**MAJOR**_** writers block and I was plain out of ideas. I'm back now, full of ideas and other good stuff. If you have any suggestions or ideas for ****New Year, New Chapter**** when I have writers block or I haven't updated for a two days, feel free to tell me in a private message or review. Now, there are some reasons why I changed the rating to T, and other things. This chapter will skip around from Clare to Eli back and forth so stay with me. Oh and sorry, I completely forgot my idea about Liberty Van Zandt being Clare's teacher, sorry. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi or any of the characters so far… To make it up to you, here's chapter 11, ****Love Problems****! Review and enjoy! **

**Clare's POV**

I got up in the morning to Darcy's alarm clock ringing and ringing. I groaned and remembered that Darcy was always a morning person. I asked mom about Jake, and she didn't answer me, the same rountine since I went back home. I put on a nice pink blouse and blue leggings and I looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed, and someone knocked the door.

"Come in!" I answered. "Clare?" Darcy asked, opening the door. "Yeah Darce." I replied. "Hey sis, so…" Darcy started. "So?" I asked, confused. "Are you still a virgin?" Darcy asked, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, why?" "Because, you're not wearing your ring. Mom's gonna freak if she finds out that you're not wearing your ring." "Don't worry Darce, it'll be fine." Darcy nodded. "Ok enough of that, want me to straighten your hair?" Darcy went for the flat iron. "Sure. Make it look nice." And Darcy started to flat iron my hair.

_**At Degrassi, Ms. Dawes' room**_

I stared at the board, while being bored. Eli tapped his pencil out of boredom, and English was just plain boring. That's how the whole day has been, boring. Ms. Dawes was out sick so we're stuck with an old lady. She just sat there, staring at the clock.

"Eli. I think I'm ready." I whispered into Eli's ear.

"What?" Eli whispered, confused.

"I'm ready to lose my _virginity."_ I repeated, more specific this time.

"Clare, what about your promise ring?" Eli asked, understanding more. I sighed then said all cheery, "Who cares? It's Friday, let's get crazy! And I could spend the night on your bed." I really don't know what's going on with me, but I know I'm not thinking right.

"Clare, your promise. You can't. I'm not going to let you." Eli said, sternly. He's backing down, so I know what's going to get him to change his mind. "Do you love me? You slept with Julia. You slept with her almost every night. You love me…right?" I asked, Eli's eyes widened and he said, "Clare, Julia's dead. She's gone. I don't know why you keep bringing her up when she's _gone._ I love you." "Then why won't you sleep with me?" I asked, offended.

"Because, Clare. Julia and I were best friends. We started to date and one day, we had sex in my dad's car. We loved it a lot and we did "it" every night. Then one day, Julia came to me and told me she was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be a dad, a teen dad with her. So I told her to get an abortion. She did. But on April 22nd, she came to my house, mad that she had to get an abortion. That's the fight I told you about. She couldn't take it and I told her to leave. She did, and I chased after her. She got hit by the car, and the last thing she told me was that she hated me." Eli confessed.

I sat there, shocked by his story. I didn't want to push him into sex if he wasn't ready, and deep down, neither was I. "I'm so sorry." I said, flabbergasted. Eli just nodded and continued to tap his pencil. I've never did ask Eli about his and Julia's fight, but know I now.

_**After School, at Eli's house, Eli's POV**_

I felt devastated after telling Clare more about Julia. But, she had to know. Our relationship depended on it. But I wondered, why _does_ Clare want to sleep want to sleep with me. I invited Clare over, just to talk. I have no idea what's going on with her but I'm going to find out. I was listening to music until the door rang. I jumped over the couch to land on my butt, but got up and continued to the door.

"Hey." Clare said, wearing a sexy short black skirt and a tank top.

"Clare?" I asked. "Yeah. You like? Or you _like?"_ she said. This is _NOT_ the Clare Edwards I'm in love with. "I don't know…no!" I yelled. Clare smiled. "Oh Eli, Eli, Eli, Elijah. I love you. If you love me, you'll sleep with me…right?" Clare affirmed. "Fine. Go home and come back later so we could…" I sighed and said, "make love." I wasn't looking to this at all.

_**8:30 pm, Eli's Room Eli's POV**_

Clare came, like she said she would. I've always wanted to sleep with Clare, but not like this. Not when we're dating, because of her promise. I feel like I'm committed in that promise too, though it's not mine.

"You ready?" I asked, as Clare laid on my bed. "Of course! Are you?" She answered. "Eli, I'm sorry. I feel like I'm ready, but then I'm not. I want to lose my virginity to _you,_ and I want to make sure that I do. Because, who knows? We might be broken up by the time I'm 20. If you don't want to, we won't." Clare then confessed. "Clare, do you want to?" I asked. "Yes. Yeah Eli." My adrenaline was rushing and I threw myself at her.

_**Clare's POV**_

I have never, ever felt so grown up and happy in my life. Eli kissed me, and soon I started to unbutton his shirt. Once I managed to do that, we declothed each other on Eli's bed, to soon ending up passing out, sleeping on Eli's bed.

In the morning, I got up, and stumbled across Eli's room. I felt new, different. I put on my clothes, and kissed Eli. I went back home and acted like I was in my room the whole time. I did my daily routine, but I felt dirty. I put on my ring, so Darcy wouldn't be suspicious anymore. But _now, _she had a reason to be suspicious.

Throughout the week, I felt horrible. It was so horrible, that this happened. I was in my room studying until I heard Alli. "Clare?" Alli said, walking into my room. I turned around and I saw Jenna and Alli. "Hey guys! Ugh, the pain!" I answered. "Clare, you know how Jenna was pregnant, right?" Alli started. "Right. Why?" I asked. "I know the symptoms of pregnancy. Clare, I think you're pregnant. So-" Jenna jumped in. I got up and looked at my best friends. "Pregnant?" I repeated. Jenna held out her hand to reveal a box. "Pregnancy test. Take it. Test yourself. Please Clare, I really do think your pregnant." Jenna said.

I stood there, in shock. I took the test and started the timer. Every few minutes, I jumped up and check the time. "10 minutes? This seems more like 10 hours!" I said, scratching my head, and pacing around my room.

"I know. I felt that way too." Jenna said. "Clare, if you are…you know what, I'll be there for you." Alli said, hugging me. "Me too." Jenna added, and hugged me too. "Thanks guys." And the timer beeped. My heart felt like it stopped when I saw the pink little plus sign on the test.

**Like I said, sorry for the wait! I'll update more often and all that. Sorry I didn't go into much detail about Eli and Clare doing "it" but I don't know much about that. Jenna is friends with Clare now since she broke up with KC, just to let you guys know. Review, subscribe and all of that ;D**


	12. Avoided

**After some thinking, I thought about have a commenter award show. So, congradulations and thank you to my very first reviewer: punkroxmisfit14! And to the first person to have commented the most times: JJ288! Very first suggestion: BonesStartsIn1Day21Hours! Very first anonymous reviewer: anonymous! Lol. And thanks to the other reviewers: Emily Laurina, Degrassistar, and another anonymous! Thank you and good night!**

**Ok, now back to the story. This chapter will only be in Eli's POV and sorry if you find it short. Review, subscribe and private message! Oh and, if you can guess what ****NCMS ****stands for than I can tell you what I have in mind for this story, private message me! If you don't want the surprise, it's alright. Just tell me the answer and say you don't want the surprise. I'll reply if you get it right! Well, good luck and enjoy!**

**Eli's POV**

Ever since Clare and I made love, she's been avoiding me. I try took talk to her but she would just walk away or just don't reply at all. I would come by her house and she'd close the door on me. She even asked Ms. Dawes if she can switch English partners but Ms. Dawes said no.

At lunch that same day, I decided that I'm determined to find out what's up with my love. I followed Alli to her usual table and sat down.

"Hey-a Alli!" I said, to get Alli to notice me.

"Oh hey emo boy." Alli greeted, then scooted away from me. Denial of my awesome looks, I suppose. I scooted closer to her. "Come on Al." I said, getting closer to her. "What's wrong with you?" she replied. "What's wrong with me? I'm bipolar. Now can you explain to me what's wrong with your face?" I answered, with a huge smirk on my face.

"Shut up and leave me alone." Alli said, getting up. "Alli" I said, bringing her down. "What's up with Clare? She's avoiding me. I don't get it." I confessed, so she wouldn't think I was wasting her time on purpose.

"Clare's scared, that's all." She answered and walked away. "Dammit." I whispered under my breath and sat down.

All I wanted to know is why is Clare avoiding me. After school, I got into Morty jr. and drove to the Martin's. I knocked on the door to Darcy opening it. "Hey Eli!" Darcy said, all cheery. "Hey. Clare here?" I asked. "Yeah, she's in her room with Alli and Jenna. You know the right?" she answered. "Yes I do." I replied and walked in. I went upstairs and knocked on Clare's door. I heard Clare, so I figured she didn't hear.

I know this is bad, but I decided to listen.

"Clare, just tell him." Jenna suggested.

"No I can't Jenna. How did you tell KC?" Clare questioned.

"I didn't. He found out by watching TV." Jenna confessed.

I heard Alli gasp and heard a chair move. "TV?" Clare and

Alli asked. "Yeah, TV. Just tell Eli personally. You can't keep avoiding him." Jenna then said. Clare sighed. "Fine. I'll tell him. Just…just go and I'll figure it out." Clare said. I hid and watched Jenna and Alli leave.

I thought about it. 'How did you tell KC?' tell KC what? So she _is _avoiding me! I knew it! I knocked on the door and I saw Clare crying on her bed.

"Blue Eyes?" I asked, slowly walking in.

"What?" Clare sobbed, not realizing it's me.

"It's me, Eli. What's wrong?" I asked. Clare got up looked at me. She then got off her bed and left the room. I sat in her room, waiting. About 2 minutes later, Clare had a tissue and something in it in her hand. "Eli, I'm _pregnant_." Clare told me, and melted down again. "No, no! You can't be pregnant! We did everything right! We used protection and-" I started, holding the pregnancy test in my hand. There was a pink little plus sign, the same one Julia showed me almost 3 years ago. "Except for protection. At least using the protection right. Eli, the condom broke." Clare informed me.

Clare got back together and repeated it. "You're pregnant? Seriously?" I said, still shocked. "Yes Eli. Look at the test. It's a positive. I went to the doctor, I am. The condom broke and I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad Eli." Clare repeated. "Abortion." I mumbled, hoping she heard that. "Excuse me?" she said. "_ABORTION! YOU'RE GOING TO GET AN ABORTION! NOW!" _I screeched, obviously scaring Clare. I stomped out her room and went home.

**Some of my readers are _really _good guessers. I'm not going to say any names, JJ288 lol. Enjoy review, suscribe, guess, and do many things young padwans. Good luck on the contest!**


	13. Instant News

**Hello my beauties. I'm gonna try something new so stay with me, please! I wanna try Instant messaging or something like that (i haven't decided) Remember the contest: What does NCMS stand for? Hint: Narcoosssee is N and C. Just wanted a hint. Ok well, enjoy review, suscribe and all that. I fee awesome with this story and it's my very first fanfiction and thank you because honestly, I never thought _anyone _would like this story but with one review, I felt so proud and now I have 14 I think (counting the 2 i accidently did 'cuz I was new to fanfiction at the time) so thanks and PLEASE review! **

Eli Goldsworthy: _I'm so sorry!_

Clare D Edwards_: __Leave me alone Eli _

Eli Goldsworthy: _Clare! I didn't mean it!_

Clare D Edwards: _If you said it, you meant it_

Eli Goldsworthy: _But I didn't! Clare, please_

Clare D Edwards: _Then why did you yell at me? It takes two to have a baby._

Eli Goldsworthy: _I know. I'm a jerk. But please Clare, consider it. Please._

Clare D Edwards: _ No Eli I won't. Just because Julia did doesn't mean I would. Think about it…you me and little Julia Goldsworthy._

Eli Goldsworthy: _Julia? Julia Goldsworthy? Seriously? Why Julia? Does this mean you forgive me?_

Clare D Edwards: _Yes Eli, on one condition._

Eli Goldsworthy: _ What's that my beautiful Blue Eyes?_

Clare D Edwards: _Stay with me. Please, don't leave me. And, we can have Julia. And, we could be a happy family._

Eli Goldsworthy: _Cheesy Edwards, cheesy._

Clare D Edwards: _Shut up! But seriously, happy family._

Eli Goldsworthy: _Heck yes Judas._

Clare d Edwards: _Whoa what's with all the nicknames?_

Eli Goldsworthy: _I don't know Diane, don't know._

Clare D Edwards: _How, are we going to tell our parents? Could we tell yours first?_

Eli Goldsworthy: _Of course! Your parents are going to FREAK out. Seriously!_

Clare D Edwards: _ Step 1 of Pregnancy: Tell the Goldsworthy's. Step 2 of Pregnancy: Tell the Edwards. Step 3 of Pregnancy: Get killed because I'm pregnant and I lost my virginity at 16._

Eli Goldsworthy: _16 and Pregnant. Cool. I'll pick you up so we could tell my parents._

Clare D Edwards: _Haha see you soon!_

**Clare's POV**

Eli picked me up and I was staying at the Goldsworthy's for dinner. Eli opened the door and we walked in. I sat at the table and Eli did the same. I put my hand on my stomach and CeCe gasped.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, causing Eli to jump up and look at her.

"What did I do!" Eli yelled.

"Protection Eli! Protection! We had this talk when you knocked up Julia! Now Clare! I'm _so _sorry." CeCe said, looking at me. She is a great guesser. "How...when…what…wait what? How'd you know?" Eli then said, looking at her. "Eli, Clare has her hand on her stomach. Julia did that. She has a worried look. Julia did too. You're protective of Clare. You were to Julia too. Eli, you _never_ change, do you?" CeCe replied.

"No, no I don't." Eli said, and he smirked. "So, what do you think of Julia Diana Goldsworthy?" Eli asked. "Wait, you're not getting an abortion?" CeCe then asked. "No why?" Eli questioned. Question and Answers. "You told Julia to. Oh well, JDG sounds great." CeCe started. "Thanks mom." Eli said and we continued dinner. Bullfrog was happy and didn't object.

After dinner, Eli drove me home. As I opened the door, Jake approached. "Clare!" Jake yelled, and ran towards me. "Jake, nice to see you. I answered. Eli nodded and I went to mom. "Mom, I'm pregnant." I said, expecting for a speech. "Clare Diane Edwards, what did I say about this? Your virginity! You lost it! It's gone now! Because of…of _him_!" mom started, then looked towards Eli. "Mom. Julia." I said, and then her red face got even redder. Eli stepped forward and said, "Listen you wrinkled old bat. Clare loves me, and you have _no _right to tell her what's right and what's wrong."

"And _why_ is that?" she asked. "Because, you made Clare's life _hell."_ Eli replied, then Jake came. "You see why you should dump him Clare? He knocked you up, and just used the H word in a non-religious way!" Jake said. "I. I'm an atheist. I don't care for that _crap._" Eli said. Jake stepped back, then he swinged in to punch Eli. Eli stopped him, which very much surprised me. "Jake, you can handle this. Clare, I'm very disappointed in you." Mom said. I got in front of Eli, and stopped them.

"Eli, please go home." I said, turning to Eli. He was about to resist but he stopped himself. I kissed him and he left. "Jake, I hate you." I said before I went upstairs. "I love you too." Jake replied, with a slug smile.

I got on my computer then signed in. I checked to see if any of my friends were online and I found Jenna.

Clare D Edwards: _Hey Jenna, told my parents._

Jen Middleton: _How'd it go?_

Clare D Edwards: _Terrible_

Jen Middleton: _Alli's signing in. She's gonna join our chat._

Clare D Edwards: _KK_

Alli Smokin' Bhandari: _Hey! Clare, are you okay?_

Clare D Edwards: _Yeah. Told my parents. Horrible_

Alli Smokin' Bhandari: _ Oo sorry to hear._

Jen Middleton: _Better than how my parents took it._

Clare D Edwards: _Really?_

Alli Smokin' Bhandari: _Seriously?_

Jen Middleton: _ Yeah just guessing._

Alli Smokin' Bhandari: _Anyways, guess who asked me out!_

Clare D Edwards: _Who?_

Jen Middleton: _Drew_

Alli Smokin' Bhandari: _Dang ur good!_

Jen Middleton: _Yeah that's me_

Clare D Edwards: _Eclare, Dralli, now who's with Jen Jen Jen?_

Alli Smokin' Bhandari: _Yeah Jen Jen Jen Jen Jen!_

Jen Middleton: _No one and that's how it's going to be for a while_

Alli Smokin' Bhandari: _Adam's signing on! Join chat_

Adam Tor-Torres: _Yes I am, joining za chat._

Clare D Edwards: _Welcome Tor-Torres?_

Adam Tor-Torres: _Yes Tor-Torres and your problem is?_

Jen Middleton: _Wow Adam._

Clare D Edwards: _Katie, signing on, accept._

Katie Matlin: _Hello Drew's on with me!_

Alli Smokin' Bhandari: _Wait! Are you dating Drew?_

Jen Middleton: _Ooo drama_

All Star Drew: _Yeah, oh wait Alli?_

Alli Smokin' Bhandari: _Drew? Are you cheating on us?_

Adam Tor-Torres: _DRAMA!_

Clare D Edwards: _Before more drama goes on, Eli's signing on._

Eli Goldsworthy: _Continue the drama_

Jen Middleton: _Yes, continue_

Adam Tor-Torres: _Continue!_

All Star Drew: _ wait! Katie, we're over! Alli, I love you!_

Katie Matlin: _I HATE YOU! _

_**(**__**Katie Matlin**__** signed off)**_

Eli Goldsworthy: _Whoa! What'd I miss?_

Alli Smokin' Bhandari: _Drew! How could you be such a jerk!_

_**(**__**Alli Smokin' Bhandari**__** signed off)**_

All Star Drew: _I gotta fix this_

Jen Middleton: _Yeah_

Adam Tor-Torres: _Nice one bro_

Eli Goldsworthy: _Duh_

Clare D Edwards: _Heck yeah!_

_**(**__**All Star Drew **__**signed off)**_

Jen Middleton: _Gotta go, see ya later!_

Adam Tor-Torres: _Same here_

_**(**__**Jen Middleton **__**and **__**Adam Tor-Torres **__**signed off)**_

Eli Goldsworthy: _And then there were two_

_**(**__**Clare D Edwards **__**signed off)**_

Eli Goldsworthy: _Of come on! Leave me alone_

Eli Goldsworthy: _Fine by_

_**(**__**Eli Goldsworthy**__** signed off)**_

**Sorry if you found any of the characters OOC (out of character) and comment/review and make my day (night actually because I'm posting this in the night)**


	14. Mixed Signals

**Hey! I'm soo sorry for not updating soon! I realized that alot of stories hasn't been updated lately. I feel terrible for not updating soon. Sorry! Even though I have stacks of homework and studying to do I just couldn't resist to update. I've also updated my profile so you can check out my website. Remember the contest? What does NCMS mean from NCMSBear. (Hint: The answer is on my profile) I've also been thinking about writing a story based on Eli and Imogen, tell me what you think about that. Enjoy, read, review, comment, share, PM me, suscribe me/story and all that!**

**Eli's POV **

November. I walked into Degrassi wearing blue jean shorts, and a green T-shirt. Hey, I can try new things too. I have contacts again so no glasses anymore. I walked across the halls and noticed Clare by her locker. There with her, was Imogen. I walked to them and started a new conversation.

"Hey Clare, Imogen, Julia." I greeted, smirking and opening my locker.

"Julia?" Imogen asked, and looked around expecting to see someone.

"Um…Imogen, Eli has something to tell you." Clare said. She motioned me to tell Imogen.

"What? Why me?" I asked. Clare sighed and hesitated to say, "Eli got me…pregnant."

Imogen's eyes widened and said, "So you named your kid Julia? Is it a girl?" Imogen asked.

"We don't know." I answered. "So you're just assuming you're having a girl." Imogen asked. She

Is really curious. "Yes." Clare cheered. "Well, I'll let you two senior citizens talk 'cuz I have algebra." Clare joked. "Haha. See ya junior." Imogen said. Clare giggled and walked away. God, (well if I wasn't an atheist) Clare is the most amazing thing in the world.

Imogen sighed and she giggled. "What?" I asked.

"You. You're funny." She replied. "Me? Why? Oh never mind, it's because I'm awesome, that's why." I talked back, and smirked. "Eli, you're great." Imogen let out. I looked at her in confusion. "I gotta go." Imogen said and skipped off. Imogen Moreno, messed up girl.

_**Imogen's POV**_

There has _got_ to be a way to win Eli's heart. Clare is just plain in the way. I bet Clare's just using him. I have a great idea to get rid of her, but I don't want to go too drastic. I will get Eli Goldsworthy. I just know how.

During drama, I rehearsed my scenes, deciding to try out for Clara again, hoping Eli would let me since I bailed last time. I read the script, over and over.

_Clara: Ari, please. Just listen to me._

_Ari: Clare you don't get it._

_Jack: What's not to get? You want to kill me! _

_Ari: I never said that._

_(Ari gets closer to Clara.)_

_Clara: Ari. Just…_

_Ari: WHAT? What do you want me to do? Go over to Jack and make out? _

_(Clara starts to cry)_

_Clara: No Ari. (Jack's grip on Clara tightens.) Jack, stop!_

_Jack: You two are a waste._

_Ari: Talk about waste. _

_(Ari stomps out leaving Jack with Clara. Clara sighs and runs off. Jack just growls.)_

_End Scene_

I noticed Clare talking to Eli and Fiona, with her backpack. Eli laughs and kisses her. I do my best Dawes impression and say "Eli, Fiona, Clare! I need you guys to look for Imogen in the hallways. Clare, leave your backpack!" and they do so.

I walked over to Clare's backpack and opened it. Stupid Saint Clare. I rummaged through her book bag until I found her phone. I grabbed it, and put her backpack right where she left it.

After school, I turned on the phone and went to messages. I clicked on Eli and pressed send message. I then wrote.

**ME: Hey Eli! Culd I come over because I have a surprise 4 u ;)**

It took like 5 minutes until Eli replied.

**ELI: Yea sure of course u could come over! Wat surprise?**

That hit me. What surprise?

**ME: Well, it involves a bed and u luv me.**

**ELI: Clare, are u serious? Look where that's got us**

**ME: So? I luv u and it wont mater. I'm already preg.**

**ELI: Good point but r u sure? Is it safe? 4 Julia I mean.**

**ME: Eli, don't worry about a thing**

**ELI: well im srry but I care.**

**ME: I know, I luv u**

**ELI: I luv u 2. U culd come over**

**ME: thnx see ya there**

I put on my sister's clothing that for some reason looked like Clare's. I curled my hair and I surprisingly look like Clare. I rode my bike over to Eli's and I rang the door. As soon as Eli opened it, I blindfolded him.

"Don't talk. Don't worry." I whispered as I led him to his room. "Clare, _why_ did you blindfold me?" Eli asked. "Don't be questiony." **(A/N: Not a word, Imogen just said that. Some characters would do that just to let you know) **"Ok…" Eli replied.

Once we were in the room, I turned off the lights and locked the door. I took off the blindfold. "Clare? Are you ready?" Eli asked once again. "Yes. I love you." I got on his bed and pulled him over. I leaned forward for a kiss. His nice lips, I missed those. "Clare…" Eli said as we started. "Shut up and kiss me." I answered and we kissed.

He stopped me, and he took off his shirt. I giggled. "What Judas?" Eli asked. Judas? What the heck does that mean. "Nothing." And we kissed. We kept kissing and once we were almost done, I thought, I'm having sex with Eli Goldsworthy.

_**The next morning**_

I woke up freaking out. Protection. Condoms. All those words and phrases raced through my mind. We forgot about those. Then, I realized. _I _forgot about those because he thought he was having sex with Clare, and that she was already pregnant so they didn't need protection. This thought gave me a horrible feeling. I got up to see my bra and remembered.

Now, I remembered about my promise. My virginity. My vow. Was this the feeling Clare thought about? I took off my ring and silently cried. I lied to Eli. I told him I didn't have my virginity when I first met him. I hid my ring but I wore it once in a while.

Eli got up. "Morning my beautiful Blue Eyes. So, how do you feel Cl-Imogen!" Eli replied, realizing I was there. Crap. I forgot about this too. "Um… hi Eli. So, you enjoyed taking my virginity?" I answered. Eli laughed. "What…do you mean. Didn't you already lose that?" "Um…no." I answered. This obviously not what I planned.

"What are you doing here. Wait! Did you sleep with me?" he asked. "Yes. I pretended to be Clare…surprise." I replied. I heard Eli chuckle.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I HATE YOU!" He yelled. I stared at him. "I love you." I answered. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. He kissed me.

**Are you getting mixed signals about Eli? Note: Don't use my writing to affect your feelings about a character and thanks for reading! I'll update once the review total reaches 18=3 more reviews! Sound good? Great!**


	15. Christmasy Thoughts

**Hello my beauties. You got your wish, I fufilled my promise, and now...here is Chapter 15! I was really surprised and happy that I got 21 reviews when I asked for 18, thanks! (Thanks NCS's Sis, she's my sister and don't review on my account again lol) Sorry but no one has got the right answer for NCMS. Good try though. In case you haven't noticed, these chapters lately has been going by months. Once the year is over, I'm going to do a sequel about the rest of Eli and Clare's life. I decided the name of their kid, but there's going to be a twist though. Now Presenting: Chapter 15! **

**Eli's POV**

I'm terrible. I cheated on Clare. Imogen apologized and we promised to never ever mention the "incident" again. The only problem is _how_ did Imogen know Clare was coming over. I opened my locker and looked at the calendar. December 3rd. All of that Christmas and Hanukah crap is going on. Should I get Clare a gift? What would she like? My thoughts were interrupted by Clare.

"Hey…Eli." Clare said. She didn't look too good.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, morning sickness." Clare answered.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked. She looked a little irritated.

"No, Eli. I'm fine." She mumbled.

"What was that darling'" I replied.

"NO Eli! I'm fine!" She yelled, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Calm down. Clare, you now have the baby bump." I told her. Clare sighed.

"Yup I noticed. I'm going to make a doctor's appointment for after school, want to come?" Clare offered. "Sure Clare. I'd love to see the baby that is right inside of you." I smirked. Clare giggled then took her hand off her stomach. "It's still so weird to think about that, ya know." She shrugged then closed her locker. I didn't even realized she opened it.

**Clare's POV**

Eli drove me to the doctor. I sat there, fidgeting. Eli just laughed to himself and I hit him. "What's _so_ funny?" I asked, then _I _even started laughing. "I don't know." Eli laughed out. We threw into a laughing fit and a nurse came. "Clare Edwards and Eli Goalsworthson." I laughed even harder when the nurse was done talking.

"Clare, who's this Eli Goalsworthson guy she's talking about?" Eli asked, then smirked. "Shut up Goldsworthy." I answered.

"Edwards."

"Green Eyes!"

"Blue Eyes!"

"Stupid!"

"Judas!"

"Atheist!"

"Saint Clare!"

"Dork!"

"Pregnant lady!"

"Oh shut up." I finally replied as I laid on the bed. Eli left the room as I waited.

"Hi Dr. Hollowell!" I cheered as Dr. Hollowell came.

"Hi Clare. How's going?" Dr. Hollowell said and she put a cold green gel on my stomach.

"Great. I've been having really bad morning sickness." I answered.

"It's usual. I'm going to get Eli." Dr. Hollowell said and walked out. Eli slided into the room.

"Ok guys, here are your _babies_." Dr. Hollowell announced. Eli jumped up and I gasped.

"Did you just say b-babies?" Eli stuttered. I nodded, still shocked.

"Yes, a healthy boy _and_ girl." Dr. Hollowell said then she filled out some paper.

_**Christmas Eve**_

I walked to school wearing all green and red. Everyone was all prepared for tonight. Everyone except for Eli. I to English expecting to find Eli wearing black. I walked in and everyone there was in Christmas spirit. I looked around and gave up so I walked back to my seat. I looked forward to see Eli wearing a green button down shirt, red shorts and black converse.

"Hola Clare. Mi nombre es Elijah Robert Goldsworthy." Eli said, in Spanish. "Woah Robert. Stop…rewind…and play." I replied then laughed. Ms. Dawes came in and told us to write Christmas story about our future. I sat there and started to write:

_December, 2020_

_Julia and Nicholas came running down the stairs to my bedroom and yelled, "Mom! Dad! Presents!_" _I woke up Eli and he went to go get the camera. This is what I've always loved: Christmas! It was Me, Eli, Julia and Nicholas spending time together and Eli would just watch the Christian traditions (his decision for his kids to be Christians) and record it. Julia opened her present and thanked us and thanked Santa. That's how it is every December 25__th__, which gave me a good feeling. I love it-_

I was in the middle of a sentence until Ms. Dawes stopped us.

"Ok now pass your paper to your partner." Ms. Dawes instructed and Eli and I switched papers. I read his paper:

_December 2020_

_I really don't know about this holiday except for one thing: Presents. Clare would laugh and I we live happily ever after._

Wow. I thought. I smiled and kissed Eli. I looked down to my stomach and thought, _Merry Christmas, Julia and Nicholas._ Then, right there, was a kick. I yelped and put my hand on my stomach. Great, I

M having twin soccer players. Eli turned around and took his paper back.

"Merry Christmas." Eli said.

"Thanks, you too." I replied.

"Eli?" I then whispered.

"Yeah?" Eli asked.

"Thanks. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you guys too." Eli replied. He smirked. God, I wish Julia and Nicholas have his smirk. I smiled. Christmas is great? Isn't it?

**Sorry for the fluff and stuff (ryhmes all the time) and there's going to be drama next chapter. ALOT of it. I'm going to include all the characters I've mentioned so far in Chapter 16. Thanks and let's go for 25 reviews! ;D**


	16. Not The End Of The World Or Is It?

**Wassup? I FINALLY watched Drop The World Part 1 and 2. Now, I can say I've watched every episode that involves Eclare. I also watched Nowhere To Run, and I'm half dissappointed but it's a pretty good episode. Enough rambling about episodes, let's get to the good stuff. This chapter takes place in 2012, FYI. I really hope you guys like this and I'm going to stop putting goals about reviews. I've wrote the next few chapters in my spare time. There IS going to be a sequel. This story will have about 5 more chapters. Any suggestions for the the sequel? Tell me in a review! Now, Chapter 16 of New Year, New Chapter!**

**Clare's POV**

I put my new calendar on the wall and stared at it. Weird. I remember this situation 4 months ago:

_I stared at the calendar in pure irritation and anger. There it was, last Saturday was the marriage of Helen Edwards and Glen Martin. I dreaded for this summer to end. There was only 2 days left and on Monday, school's back in. I've done serious thinking over the summer while I was in my room half the time, and I thought about how I missed the ways things used to be._

4 months ago, when Eli and I weren't dating. When I wasn't 3 months pregnant. When I had my virginity. When Darcy was in Kenya. When Eli never got shot before. When so much things, it's amazing that this much happens in 4 months.

January 4th, 2012. Adam said that it turns out that the world didn't end. Eli went hysterical when Adam mentioned that. Adam. I just remembered that Adam's celebrating a "Not The End Of The World" Party. Oh Adam.

_**Eli's POV, At Degrassi Drama**_

"Just shut up!" Imogen yelled. She is annoying.

"Oh_ I'm_ the one that needs to shut up!" I screeched. Imogen threw her hands up and walked into the prop room. I followed her into there. She took off her glasses and sat on the table.

"Yes! You do! You don't get it Eli _freaking_ Goldsworthy!" Imogen replied, loudly.

What is she talking about? All I asked is if I could borrow a pencil ten minutes ago.

"What the _heck_ are you talking about? I _just_ wanted a pencil!" I answered.

"The kiss Eli! The sex Eli! The everything! I'm telling Clare." Imogen cried.

"WHY!" I yelled. Imogen sighed and walked off. What's her problem?

**Imogen's POV**

I'm terrible at keeping secrets. I may have kinda of over reacted but I had a reason. I know something, that I shouldn't. Eli doesn't even know this. Julia, his ex-girlfriend…is alive. I don't know how. I don't know why. But I ran into her this morning. Maybe I just imagined it? Oh well.

**Eli's POV, At Adam's Party.**

The old abounded church. Good times, good memories. I came in the same outfit as Adam's first party but with converse. I walked into the church to find a few people around the drink station and Adam was talking to Fiona. One minute, they were talking, then I found them kissing. They stopped, Fiona laughed, and they continued to kiss.

"Adam! Don't suck my director's face off!" I teased, as Adam retracted and laughed at me.

"I would love for Adam to suck my face." Fiona giggled.

"I'd rather suck your teeth." Adam said, leaning for another kids.

"So, how did _this_ happen?" I asked.

"This?" Adam and Fiona asked.

"Yeah. Fadam!" I teased even more. Fiona giggled again and Adam sighed.

"I told my princess my feelings." Adam answered.

"Well I'm going to leave you two love birds alone...goodbye!" I answered, then I pretended to flap my wings.

I walked to the chips station and had some tortillas. I turned, and there was Clare, 3 months pregnant. She was wearing a dark red dress the showed the baby bump but I'm sure she tried to hide it. I grabbed a chip and hugged her. "Clare!" I yelled. She hugged and kissed me then she grabbed a handful of chips. "Wow." I answered, leaving her laughing. I'm on a roll tonight!

Clare and I walked to Adam and Fiona . Fiona hugged Clare and Adam high fived her. "Hey! So Adam told me the news!" Fiona cheered. "News?" Clare asked, but she answered her own question, looking down. "Oh." She whispered. "Congrads! Your kids are going to be spoiled to death!" Fiona cheered. She's peppy today.

We walked to the dance floor and a slow song went on. Clare laughed and just stood there. "May I dance with you, fair maiden?" I asked, then grabbed her arms. "You love me?" Clare asked, her head in my shoulder. "Of course." I whispered. "Even if I'm a fat cow eating twice as much and I'm more grumpy and less attractive if I ever was?" Clare asked. I nodded yes. "Thank you." Clare then replied.

After dancing to a few songs, Imogen came.

"Eli, Clare, we need to talk." Imogen started. "No, no we don't." I said, ushering Clare away.

"Yes we do." Imogen said following us. "Let's hear her out." Clare suggested. "Fine." I muttered.

"Clare, Eli slept with me. He didn't know it was me, I acted like you, so don't get mad at him." Imogen confessed. Clare gasped and her head shot up to mine. "Really?" Clare asked, a little hurt. "Yes. I'm so sorry. Imogen tricked me!" I replied. "it's ok. Don't do it again." "Ok." I then said. Imogen laughed.

"You think that's it, do you?" Imogen smugly said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Julia…is alive." Imogen replied.

"Yeah right." I muttered.

"She is. You never stopped loving her did you?" Imogen asked.

"I love Clare." I said, looking down.

"Do you love Julia?" Imogen repeated.

"I love Clare!" I yelled.

"Imogen, leave." Clare firmly demanded.

"I will when Eli answers me. Do you love Julia?" Imogen retorted.

My face went all red, and my hands turned into fists. Crap.

"I LOVE CLARE! LEAVE ME ALONE IMOGEN!" I yelled.

Imogen repeated the question.

"LISTEN STUPID! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed.

Imogen still repeated the same question.

"STOP MANIPULATING ME! STOP! I HATE YOU!" I yelled.

Imogen just stood there, with that smug face.

"Eli, calm down. Honey, let's just leave." Clare whispered, pulling me away.

"NO! I WONT CALM DOWN! MY LIFE IS TERRIBLE! I HATE ALL OF THIS! I HATE YOU IMOGEN!" I screeched.

I looked around and there was Adam coming.

"Eli, chill." Adam said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Eli, don't act like a crazy maniac." Fiona suggested.

"NO! ALL OF YOU THINK THAT I'M SOME KIND OF DEPRESSED PHYSCO! I'M SICK OF IT! STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE IF I'M A LITTLE FREAKING KID! NONE OF YOU GET IT! I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M BIPOLAR! I'M A CRAZY BIPOLAR!" I yelled, pushing people out of my way.

I walked away, feeling mad and angry. I can't believe it. Clare, Fiona, and Adam would turn on me. Crazy maniac pff. They're the ones crazy. Maybe I am the crazy one…

**Clare's POV**

I dragged Imogen to an empty place.

"What Edwards?" Imogen asked.

"How could you?" I questioned.

"Because, he broke my heart." Imogen answered.

"So?" I asked.

"Listen, I'm older, stonger, smarter and _skinnier._ Come to me in 5 months and tell me your skinnier than me, you fat cow." Imogen replied.

"Your lame." I whispered. I walked away from Imogen towards Adam.

"Do you think Eli's ok?" I asked. Adam shrugged.

"Where did all of that come from in the first place?" Adam asked.

"Imogen." I muttered. Adam nodded then said, "oh."

I took out my phone and texted Eli. He didn't reply. I called him and he didn't answer. I waited and I got a text from Jake.

**JAKE MARTIN: Clare, don't worry.**

**ME: What are you talking about?**

**JAKE MARTIN: Never mind. ;D**

I just decided to ignore him. Everyone was dancing with their partner. I felt two wet tears come down my face as I started to whimper. I wiped my face and I saw a dark figure leaning on the wall. I walked towards there, to find a crying Eli.

"Eli? Are you ok?" I asked. He just continued to weep.

"Clare, I'm a monster. An animal." Eli cried. I hugged him.

"No you're not a monster, you're Eli, _my Eli._" I whispered, wiping his tears.

"I am Clare." Eli protested.

"Eli, I'm sorry. I love you, and I'll never stop." I replied.

"I'm going to take a walk." Eli said, then got up.

"Ok, feel better." I answered, then I kissed him.

"Ok." He replied, then walked off.

**Eli's POV**

I walked to the parking lot and walked around. I breathed in and out but I felt horrible. I felt like a little kid throwing tantrums. Because that's what I just did. Throw a tantrum. I got into Morty jr. deciding to go for a ride. I turned on Morty Jr. and checked the time. I drove out of the parking lot, into the road. The light turned green and I drove forward. All of a sudden, there came a truck. It came right into Morty Jr. crashing into it. I yelled as the truck hit _my_ side of the car. After that, I went to a deep sleep.

**Clare's POV**

I waited for Eli for about an hour. Once the party was over, I decided to drive to the Goldsworthy's deciding that Eli must've went home. I got there, and there weren't any cars. I called Eli, to hear CeCe.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Clare! It's CeCe! Come to the hospital, quick!" she yelled and hung up.

At the hospital, I walked into the room to find Eli, Bullfrog and CeCe in the room. "What happened?" I asked. "A truck passed a red light and hit Eli's car. He got hit." CeCe told me. CeCe whispered something in his ears.

"Eli?" I asked. "Is that me? Am I Eli? Who are you?" he asked.

**Ok, you might be thinking that Eli is an accident prone...right? It's all apart the plot line of this story. Like I said, THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL for New Year, New Chapter. Any suggestions for a title name? Tell me in a review! Suscribe/alert/review/suggest/PM me/ and all of that!**


	17. False Memories

**Hello. I'm so happy that I have readers out there that like my writing. Thanks Degrassistar! I feel like a star thanks you. Did you guys figure out what's going on with Eli? Well, find out in this Chaper. You're going to LOVE the ending, I hope it doesn't sound too OOC. I don't want to bore you with my rambling so enjoy Chapter 17!**

**Clare's POV**

"What do you mean who are you?" I asked, plainly confused.

"I'm Eli…right? And I'm guessing you're a girl that I know." Eli replied.

I couldn't believe this. The bravest, strongest, most emotional guy I've ever met doesn't even know _who_ he is. I sighed and laughed. This is a joke. He's lying. Trying to trick me. CeCe and Bullfrog are in this too, I bet.

"What's so funny?" Eli asked. I chuckled as he asked that.

"C'mon Eli. I'm not that gullible. So just cut the act and stop." I said.

"So _I _am Eli…cool. And you're…" Eli asked. CeCe stood up.

"Clare, he's not playing. Eli has amnesia." CeCe informed me.

"Elijah." I whispered.

"What" Eli asked.

"You are Elijah Robert Goldsworthy. But you hate the name Elijah so you go by Eli. You write plays, comics and plays. You love the color black and you wear it almost every day. You're best friend is Adam torres, and he is transgender male. FTM. Female to Male. He helps you through all your problems, and he goes through problems himself." I started.

"You are Elijah Robert Goldsworthy. But you hate the name Elijah so you go by Eli. You write plays, comics and plays. You love the color black and you wear it almost every day. You're best friend is Adam Torres, and he is transgender male. FTM. Female to Male. He helps you through all your problems, and he goes through problems himself. I'm Clare. Clare Diane Edwards and I'm your girlfriend. Your bipolar and you're awesome at English. Your parents are CeCe and Bullfrog Goldsworthy, and you call them by their actual names, hence forth CeCe and Bullfrog. You completely hate Mark Fitzgerald (Fitz) and he once almost stabbed you. And…I lost my virginity to you and…you're going to be a bad in 5 months." I cried.

I wanted to continued but I couldn't. I just cried and CeCe hugged me. Eli laid on the bed, confused. Then I heard Eli say something.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Sorry. I wish I remember that. My life must be messed up." Eli said.

"It's ok, and it kind of already is." I smiled and hugged Eli. He smirked.

_**Monday Morning**_

I opened my locker to find freshly baked cookies. Yesterday, Eli got out of the hospital. He walked to my locker. "Trust me. It took me forever to figure out which one is yours. So I had this nice girl show me." Eli greeted. "Who did?"

Eli sighed, thinking. "Oh she has long brown hair, black glasses, wore a cat headband, called me Eli Goldsworthy a few times" Eli listed. Has soon as he said cat headband, Imogen popped in my head.

"Imogen Moreno?" I asked.

"I think so." Eli said. Imogen came by with a depressed face.

"Eli Goldsworthy, Clare Edwards, Nicholas Goldsworthy, Julia Goldsworthy." Imogen greeted. I waved then thought: how _does_ Imogen know the twins' names?

"How do you know their names?" I asked.

"Just guessing…stalking." Imogen replied.

Eli nodded then said, "Stalking?" Imogen nodded then replied, "Yeah, your life is so interesting." Imogen answered.

"Ok…" Eli said.

_**Degrassi, Valentine's Day. Eli's POV**_

I walked into Degrassi with Clare. I have most of my memory on basics.

"Eli, I'm going to go to the cafeteria." Clare said, then ran off.

"Ok" I replied.

"Eli! Come here!" Imogen yelled. I came towards her.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you. It's Valentine's Day. Think about it…" Imogen started.

"I love Clare, and I'm definite about that." I replied.

Imogen growled.

"Why do you love me?" I asked.

"Truth?" Imogen questioned.

"Truth."

"Fine. I went to Smithindale, with you and Julia. Julia and I were good friends. She was jealous and thought that you didn't love her anymore so she got me to help her fake her death. So that's what I did. I was the driver that 'ran over' Julia. With special effects, it looked like she was dead. She left you devastated and we knew you were going to feel terrible and transfer schools. We still talk to each other. I stalk you to keep Julia updated on your life. She loves you. I never loved you, Julia does." Imogen explained.

Right there, I felt that all my memory came back. "SHE'S WHAT?" I asked.

"Julia is alive. And she's here." Imogen said.

"Julia, come out." Imogen whispered.

I sighed, and Julia Smith came out. She had dark brown curls, like Clare's, pale skin, wearing a light pink lipstick. She was wearing black tights, dark blue blouse and dress shoes. Julia Smith: the girl I fell in love with. But what about Clare? I love her too.

"Eli?" Julia asked, with soft voice. The world dropped and everything I thought about her for about 2 years has been a lie. Julia is alive.

**Eli's memory got better. Imogen talked about a secret she knew. That secret is revealed. Nicholas and Julia are the names of Eli and Clare's twins. I hope I ended this Chapter in a cliffhanger, I've always wanted to do that but sometimes I'm not sure that I did. Enjoy and review!**


	18. Leaving My Love

**Ello readers. Sorry, my computer kept freezing so I had my dad fix it. It's back and better now, and here's Chapter 18. This chapter is in February and so was the last also. Thanks Degrassistar and you're welcome. Review and alot more. I haven't done this in a while: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi but I own Julia, (Clare's daughter jr. i guess) Nicholas and most of the story line the happens here (some of the origanal story line is included) and all of that good stuff. Please review/suscribe/comment/PM me/suggest and all that. Chapter 18 of New Year, New Chapter.**

**Eli's POV**

"Julia? What are you doing here? You're DEAD!" I yelled. Julia smiled and hugged me. She giggled and smelled my hair. She rubbed me. She was realizing that she is touching me again in about 2 years.

"Eli, oh Eli. You got your girlfriend pregnant _again_?" Julia replied.

"I'm not dead. I'm standing right here. Plain as day." Julia then said.

"you tricked me?" I asked.

"I didn't trick you Eli, I did this for your own good." Julia smiled.

"MY OWN GOOD! I was a hoarder when you supposedly died!" I yelled.

"Eli, you have amnesia, you don't know what you're talking about." Julia calmly said.

"Not anymore!" I screamed. Julia leaned in and kissed me.

"Julia Goldsworthy?" she asked. I sighed.

"Yes. It was Clare's idea on my defense." I answered.

"I like it." Julia whispered.

"Eli, I promise I'm not going to interfere in your life. I just want to be friends." Julia then promised.

"Ok. Are you enrolled for Degrassi?" I asked.

"Yeah. I start tomorrow." Julia answered.

"Cool." I said.

_**The Next Day, Clare's POV**_

I woke to look like a cow. My bump is huge, my hair is all tangled, and I have bags. My twin soccer players have been kicking soccer balls all night.

"Please, stop kicking." I told myself. For about a minute or two, they stopped kicking. Then, one of them kick my stomach that gave me a stomach ache. I walked downstairs, to find mom and Glen looking at houses. This can't be.

"Mom, I feel terrible to go to school. Could I stay home?" I asked.

"Sure Clare. What do you think of Ontario?" Mom replied.

"Ontario?" I repeated.

"Yes honey. We're moving to Jake and Glen's old house.

"What?" I asked.

"We're moving, on Friday." Glen announced.

"Friday!" I yelled.

"Surprise?" Jake said, as he came down the stairs. I haven't seen him in a while. Jake laughed and got out two juice pouches. He sipped one and offered the other to me.

"No thanks, jerk." I muttered as I left.

_**At Degrassi, Clare's POV**_

I walked to Degrassi, remembering my terrible stomach ache. I moaned as one of the twins kicked again.

I stumbled down the hallway to see Eli talking to a dark haired girl. Eli laughed and took out a book. There, girl giggled and opened a locker. Eli laughed even harder and she high fived him. Who is _she?_ I thought in my mind.

I stomped to my locker but stopped when I could hear them.

"Oh Eli! Why the _heck_ would you get squirted with green liquids?" the girl asked. Eli smirked and she stared at him.

"Isn't it obvious Jules? A flying worm would squirt a green liquid into your face." Eli replied. _Jules?_ Julia died. No way he could be talking to her.

"C'mon Eli. That's so _freaking_ impossible." Jules laughed.

"No…" Eli said.

"Yes!" Jules giggled.

"Julia Marie Smith, you bad girl." Eli said.

"Elijah Robert Goldsworthy, you badass boy." Julia replied.

I stormed to my locker.

"Hi Eli, who's _he?" _I asked.

"Clare, this is Julia. Turns out she's alive." Eli answered.

Alive? How? "Alive?" I asked. Imogen walked appeared.

"Hi Eli! Hi Julia! Hi Clare!" Imogen greeted.

"Clare Edwards wants to know how Julia Smith is alive?"

Imogen explained to me the whole story.

"Eli, I'm moving." I blurted out.

"WHAT?" Eli asked.

"To Ontario." I replied.

"WHAT?" Eli repeated.

"This Friday, I'm sorry." I cried.

Eli sighed and slid down his locker.

"So I'm going to lose you, Julia and Nicholas?" Eli asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

_**Friday Night, Clare's Goodbye Party, Eli's POV**_

I walked into the Abandoned Church regretting it. I saw Clare smile and look around. I came over to her. I can't believe I'm losing Blue Eyes. _**MY**_blue eyes.

"Clare…" I said as I looked at her.

"Eli. I love you." Clare said as she hugged me.

"I know, Judas." I replied.

I took out a knife and dragged Clare over to a tree. No, I'm not going to kill her like Malcolm did in Stalker Angel.

She kept asking me what was I doing and then I shushed her and showed her what I carved. There in my messy handwriting said,

_CDE+ERG=Eclare, Forever. _Clare smiled and kissed me.

"Eclare. Eclare forever." Clare read and added.

"Yesiree." I whispered, pulling her into another hug.

I love Clare, Julia and Nicholas.

We danced and then I walked up to the DJ.

"Yo man? Wha' ya doin'?" the DJ asked.

"You'll see." I answered and grabbed a microphone.

"Everybody? Hello? We're all here to spend one last night together with the beautiful Clare Edwards. I love her, and I wish her good luck." I announced. Everyone awed and ooed and all of that crap.

"Awww…ooo…" I said. The crowd laughed. I grabbed a glass then tapped it against the microphone.

"To Clare Edwards." I said.

"To Clare Edwards." Everyone repeated.

After the party, Clare said goodbye to everyone. She walked towards me and embraced me.

"I love you Elijah." Clare declared.

"I love you Clare." I replied.

I hugged her, and kissed her.

**The Next Day Eli's POV**

"I want to _die_" I thought to myself.

**The Next Day thing was meant to be like that so don't think I forgot to finish that. Clare is moving back to where Glen and Jake used to live, FYI. If you are ever confused, let me know in a Private Message or in a review. PS: Munro/Eli/Wilder is HOT!**


	19. Dirty Thoughts

**Hi! Ok, so most of the next few chapters are Eli's POV, but there will be a little bit of Clare and _POSSIBLY_ Julia. Thanks for the reviews and this story is coming to an end, but there WILL be a sequel, probably coming out in Late November/Early December. I'm going to write another fanfiction I've had in mind in the meantime. Suggestions for sequel titles are accepted. Some of my friends have gave me some pretty good ideas. Ok, enough rambling NCMS, let's get to Chapter 19!**

**Eli's_ POV_**

"One week!" I yelled to myself as I banged my desk. It's been one week since _she_ moved. One week ago, I thought about suicide. I didn't do it, but I never told anybody. I just kept it in. Adam noticed this behavior. Julia, she didn't notice.

"So, Goldsworthy…someone has issues with counting and weeks?" Julia teased.

"Shut up." I replied coldly. Julia noticed that and she moved away.

I've been like that for a while. I can't help it. _She's_ gone, my love. Adam tried to help me, but he failed. Julia started, but she gave up. Imogen and Fiona tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't listen. _She's_ the only thing in my mind. _She_ left me, heartbroken. _She_ left. Who knows? She might go around with some other emo dark sarcastic green-eyed writer?

That's stupid, don't think like that. The other half of my mind thought. I checked Face Range, Twitter, texts, IM's, emails, she hasn't been on any of that. _She's_ ignoring me. _She's _off making out with other guys.

"STOP!" I yelled, causing Adam to stare at me. He'd say something, but I ignore him. _She's _in my mind again. _She _hasn't left my mind. Fiona would notice me shaking my hands during drama, and she'd ask me something. Once again, I ignore her.

Ignoring people. That's ALL I've been doing. ALL _she's_ been doing. Why am I calling her _she?_

_**At Degrassi, March, Eli's POV**_

"Eli!" Julia yelled, running into me. I looked over at her and continued rummaging through my locker not looking for anything. Julia sighed, and hit me. I shrugged, and continued.

"Goldsworthy!" Julia finally replied.

"What Smith?" I asked.

"What's up? Clare left almost 3 weeks ago, you've got to let her go." Julia suggested.

"No." I muttered. Julia banged my locker closed, took my stuff, then made me look at her.

"What?" she asked.

"NO! I CAN'T! I miss her. I love her, Jules!" I confessed to Julia.

"You felt this way when I 'died' did you?" Julia said, using air quotes around died.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, but you know what?" Julia started.

"What?" I asked.

"It's you and Clare, against the world." Julia replied. Love Roulette popped in my head.

"Thanks Julia." I said, then hugged her.

I walked to Drama to see Fiona telling people to take their seats. I forgot, Our Lives auditions were today. I took a seat next to Fiona, and read the list of names. I read names, some of them familiar and I read the S's. Julia Smith was there, with her handwriting I haven't forgot about. She was trying out for Clara. Imogen has bothered me about getting another shot with Clara but I rejected her. I went to Fiona for backup, and surprisingly, she agreed.

I read the paper and yelled, "Maria Antoine!" **(A/N: AN-TWA-ON) **I small 10th grader came up to the stage, shaking. In a squeaky voice she said, "A-Ari. I-I love you!" I wanted to laugh, but I held it.

"Clara, Jack is your love." I replied.

"Screw Jack! Screw you Eli!" Maria yelled, off script.

"Maria, that wasn't-" I started.

"Shut up!" Maria yelled and ran off. I looked over at Fiona and she shrugged.

"Ashley Beltrami!' Fiona yelled.

After most of the people tried out, we were in the R's.

"Ari, te quiero. Nunca he dejado. tú y yo, vamos a estar juntos para siempre, y tú lo sabes. ¿por qué lo niega ari" a girl said in Spanish. **(1) **She was perfect, except that she did it in the wrong language. Fiona sighed and yelled out for Julia.

Julia walked onto the stage, gracefully.

"Action!" Fiona yelled.

Julia turned to me.

"Ari, I love you!" Julia started. She just said she loved me, Ari.

"Clara, Jack is your love." I replied, for probably the 40th time.

"Ari, I love you. I've never stopped. you and me, we're going to be together forever, and you know that. why are you denying it Ari?" Julia (Clara) asked. **(The one from earlier is the Spanish that the girl said, is what Julia said.) **I sighed, like on my script.

"Clara, I'm not denying it." I growled.

"You and me against the world, like I said before." Julia whispered, leaning in to kiss me. Our lips touched. I forgot about Clare. Her soft lips were the same, her black hair flowing. Two years ago, we would be doing this on a bed.

I felt better. We kissed for a while, and Julia never pulled back. When she did, there was a weird smile on Julia's face. Julia doesn't smile, I thought to myself.

"You're right, Clara." I finally said, as Fiona cut us off.

"Ok, Ms. Smith, you've got the part." Fiona announced.

"Eli, could we hang out at The Dot after school?" Fiona asked.

"Sure. Sure. 4:30 sound good?" I said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Fiona replied and walked off.

"See ya Ari. I mean Eli!" Julia said and she also walked off. Woman, I thought.

**In Eli's Room, Eli's POV**

I was working on homework until my phone rang. I jumped towards it, and pressed talk.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hey…Eli." An unfamiliar voice replied.

"Hi. How's it going?" I asked.

There was a cough then the person replied:

"Nothing much. I miss you. So does Jules and Nick."

_Clare_. She finally called me. _3_ weeks after she moved.

"I miss you guys too. So how's month 6?' I relied.

"Ugh! Terrible. I can't sleep, Jake keeps annoying me, Darcy and mom are at war again, and Glen is watching from the sides." Clare described.

"Sorry to hear that." I said.

"It's ok." Clare answered.

"Eli. There's something I need to tell you." Clare spoke, but then hung up.

**Clare's POV**

Darcy is moving back to Toronto, I felt like telling Eli. And I'm going to move with her. I'm coming back. I continued to think to myself. Eli would be so happy. Then Julia appeared. He must've moved on. With Julia.

**Ok, like I said, I'm going to write a sequel AND a fanfiction I've had in mind. It MIGHT called MY TWO LOVES but I may change the title. Look out for that one around the next few days, or today. PS: US Americans: Can't wait to watch Nowhere To Run on TV Friday Night! (I'm US American)**


	20. It's SO Fluffy!

**Ok sorry for really short chapter but Nowhere To Run's on TV, right when I updated this FYI. Enjoy! Enjoy the episode!**

**Eli's POV**

I stared at my phone for a while. I glared at my Face Range account. I growled every time someone sends me a message and it's not Clare. Why? I thought to myself. Why the _freaking_ heck does this happen?

I acted how I used to. I felt better when I kissed Julia, like the world was revived. I remember everything about Julia. I explained to Julia the aftermath of my life since I thought she was dead.

Now, I feel lifeless. Mental practically.

"Eli?" CeCe asked, walking into my room.

"Yeah mom?" I replied.

"Your father and I have been thinking, and we think you need to take your anti-anxiety pills." CeCe started. I groaned.

"Come on, Elijah. Just please. Honey, you're not the best when it comes to relationships, are you?" CeCe teased.

"Why? Why does all of this _crap_ happen to me?" I asked, sitting up.

"I don't know Hun, everything happens for a reason. I laughed and said,

"Everything happens for a reason? Any other melodramatic clichés you want to add in this awkward conversation?" I asked. Spring Dance. That popped in my head and repeated over and over again. Melodramatic clichés.

"No sugar. Now, would you like sugar cookies?" CeCe joked.

"Yeah." I whispered. CeCe got up and left my room.

I grabbed my phone, and sighed. I went to my contacts, and clicked _Clare Edwards_

**ME: Hey Clare! How's Ontario? **

I felt like canceling the message, but I didn't. After about a minute, Clare replied:

**CLARE EDWARDS: Good. Ugh, stupid contractions. And hormones. They've been acting up lately.**

**ME: Well, you're pregnant since my stupid mistake.**

**CLARE EDWARDS: Our stupid mistake**

**ME: Well, I'm the boyfriend**

**CLARE EDWARDS: …**

**ME: We need to talk about…us**

**CLARE EDWARDS: Ya**

**ME: Is there a us?**

**Clare EDWARDS: I don't know**

**ME: sigh**

**CLARE EDWARDS: *0***

**ME: Well, night **

**CLARE EDWARDS: Night**

I smiled at the computer screen. There might be an us. Then, I received a new text.

**JULIA SMITH: Let's do it tonight**

**Ok, I'll exlplain alot of stuff later, sorry!**


	21. Beautiful Miracle

**Hey and I'm soo sorry about the last's chapter short preview and shortness. I watched Nowhere To Run on Teennick (I'm US American) and I posted Chapter 20 (the last chapter) at exactly 9:00 PM yestarday. The opening of the episode was AL0T better than MuchMusic's! (no offense) Ok, this Chapter will be alot longer than the last, by about a 1000 words (lol) and I hope you enjoy this. The contest ended, and someone PM'ed me the right answer. It is Narcoossee Middle School Bear. Okay, I've blabbed WAY to much, so enjoY!**

**Clare's POV**

"By _whore!"_ Darcy yelled at mom, as we walked to the car. Darcy bought a house back in the Degrassi area, and I'm enrolling there again. Mom and Darcy has been fighting non-stop. Jake ran towards Darcy and me.

"Darce!" Jake yelled, running towards us.

"What?" Darcy asked, annoyed.

"Could I live with you? I miss my friends back at Degrassi." Jake replied.

"Fine, get in the car cabin boy." Darcy teased.

"Yay!" Jake cheered sarcastically.

I laughed, and looked forward to see Eli.

**Eli's POV**

I walked towards lunch to be stopped by Fiona.

"Eli!" Fiona yelled.

"Fiona!" I yelled back.

"Guess what!" Fiona screeched.

"What!" I screeched.

"They're moving your play to April 22nd! And, the Spring Dance is on April 22nd too! Isn't that awesome?" Fiona cheered.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Come on Comet Boy!" Fiona teased.

"I'm really excited." I said.

Fiona opened her locker and took out a planner.

Ever since the message from Clare last month, I haven't kept track of time.

I looked at today's date, April 21st.

"Oh." I replied, staring at the calendar.

"Yeah. Oh." Fiona repeated.

"Hmm…" I whispered.

**Clare's POV**

I sat next to Jake in the car, using my laptop.

"_Dammit_!" Darcy yelled as we turned to an exit.

"what?" Jake asked.

"I took the wrong turn and the GPS lost signal." Darcy replied.

I moaned in pain as there was a kick. Jake flinched and looked at me.

"So, how's your twins?" Jake asked.

"Just shut up." I moaned, as another contraction came in.

We made a bunch of stops at gas stations for my small bladder.

Only 8 more hours, hopefully."

**Eli's POV**

April 22nd. 4-22-12. 22 de abril 2012. _Freaking_ 22nd of April. The play is today, the dance, Morty's death anniversary, so much stuff is going on. And my angel isn't here.

I dragged myself into Morty JR. and drove to school. After realizing it, there wasn't school today. Saturday. I drove back home until I got a text from Fiona saying we're rehearsing the play today.

I made a U-turn and drove to Degrassi. There, was a bunch of people getting into costume and make up and all that.

"Mr. Writer." Fiona greeted.

"Ms. Director." I greeted back.

"Ok, places everyone!" Fiona yelled.

**Clare's POV**

"99 gallons of milk on the wall, 99 gallons of milk. You take one down, cover the spout, 99 gallons of milk on the wall." Jake sang.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I couldn't take the contractions, and the feeling of vomiting, the kicking and a lot more.

"Ok, pushy." Jake whispered.

"I'M NOT PUSHY, I'M PREGNANT!" I screamed.

"Jake, just shut up and leave Clare alone." Darcy ordered Jake.

After a few more minutes, we parked at our new house. Darcy signed a few papers, and we walked in. Darcy then took a dress out of a bag.

"Clare!" Darcy called.

"Yeah." I said, as I walked towards her.

"Wear this. You're going to that Degrassi dance and getting your man back." Darcy answered.

"I'm going to look like a cow!" I complained.

"No you're not, now put this on!" Darcy argued back.

"Fine." I said and grabbed the dress.

The dress was red, with sparkles. It was a large, and I put on flats. I walked out the door, and Jake stopped me. He was wearing a tuxedo.

"Clare, I'll drive you there." Jake said. I didn't say anything.

At the dance, everyone stopped dancing and looked at the stage. Ms. Dawes walked up, and announced Eli's play. It's today! Everyone clapped as Julia walked onto the stage.

_Clara cried on the bench. People pass and watch her. Then, Ari walks up._

"_Clara?" Ari asked. After about an hour, the play was over._

Eli walked off stage and I walked towards him. Jake got to Eli, and pulled him over.

Eli struggled, and I ran off to Julia.

"Julia!" I yelled.

"Hey Clare. Wait…Clare?" Julia replied.

"Yeah I'm here! Come with me!" I yelled, and dragged Julia.

I took her out to where Eli and Jake were.

Out in the shadows, _Fitz, _appeared. He came and high fived Jake.

Eli laughed, and Fitz punched him. Eli fell to the ground, and Julia shrieked,

"Eli!" she held me and took me over to them. Jake's face went red.

"Listen! All of you!" Jake yelled, as Fitz tied Eli up to a pole.

"You in specific!" Jake muttered, pointing a knife towards Eli. Oh no.

"Yay me!" Eli joked.

Fitz punched him and Eli flinched.

"You ruin EVERYTHING!" Jake yelled.

Eli smirked, and laughed.

"The _FREAKING gun didn't even KILL you! How the hell did you do that?" _Jake started.

"Luck. Faith." Eli replied.

"SHUT UP!" Jake yelled.

"ok…" Eli said.

"There's one guarantee that will kill you. Straightforward." Jake smugly said.

I stood there, scared. Then, I felt water near my feet. Oh god.

"MY WATER BROKE!" I yelled.

"Oh god!" Julia yelled. Eli's eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"Jake! Please let me go! Clare's in labor!" Eli pleaded.

Contractions, pain, anxiety boiled up in me.

"Who cares? Let those two devils die in Clare for all I care. But Clare's MINE!" Jake yelled.

Julia was talking to 911. Eli was trying to break free. Fitz ran off. Jake was cursing Eli. Jake stopped cursing Eli, and swung towards Eli with a knife. Eli yelled, I yelled, and so did Julia. Julia jumped up in front of Eli and Jake stabbed Julia.

Jake lost control, and stabbed Julia multiple times. Julia screamed and whimpered in pain. The ambulance came, and they untied Eli, and put Julia on the stretcher and I was being helped to hold off the labor until we got to the hospital.

As soon as they wheeled me into the room, and I started pushing. I lost control, and yelled whatever was on my mind.

"I HATE THIS! I BLAME YOU ELI! I'M GOING THROUGH _HELL_ BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yelled.

"I love you too." Eli kept replying. Then, I heard a baby cry. There, was a baby boy crying in the doctor's arms. A few minutes later, even more pain came and I started pushing again.

A baby girl came out. I cried, and looked at my babies. Eli smirked, and the baby girl smirked. "Yes!" I cheered.

"What?" Eli asked.

"She has your smirk." I smiled.

"Julia Clara Edwards and Nicholas Bryan Edwards." Eli whispered.

"No….Julia Clara Goldsworthy and Nicholas Bryan Goldsworthy." I argued.

"Edwards."

"Goldsworthy."

"Edwards."

"Goldsworthy."

"Goldsworthy." Eli gave in.

**After Spring Break, Monday Morning, Clare's POV**

I woke up to Julia and Nick crying. I rocked them, but Julia wouldn't go to bed. CeCe agreed to letting Eli stay over for a few days. Julia had dark brown hair like Eli's his smirk, and his likes. Nick had a mix of mine and Eli's hair color, but his hair was straight.

"Come on Julia. Please go to bed." I begged, half asleep. Eli played music. It was loud and dark, like Eli. Julia laughed and eventually, she fell asleep.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Clare…I did that to make the older version of Julia fall asleep. And Clare…Jake killed Julia." Eli answered, then cried.

**Yay! Clare gave birth to Julia and Nicholas (Nick), Jake stabbed Julia (older one) and Darcy, Clare and Jake moved back. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there will be 24 Chapters in NEW YEAR, NEW CHAPTER. There is going to be a sequel. I hope you enjoyed and review!**


	22. Rushing Through Things

**Ok readers, LONGEST chapter so far. I promise, Chapter 24 will be the longest, as Chapter 24 is the last one. Enjoy Chapter 24!**"_Clare…I did that to make the older version of Julia fall asleep. And Clare…Jake killed Julia." Eli answered, then cried._

**Clare's POV**

Eli sobbed in my shoulder as I patted his back. I didn't know what to say. I want to end this with Jake. He's been hurting people I love too much. The only problem, I'm bed written for giving birth at the beginning of month 8. Eli whimpered as I comforted him. Luckily, Julia and Nick were asleep to see it.

Julia snored gracefully as Nick kept moaning. Eli cried and I kept saying, "Shush…Eli. It's going to be ok." But I didn't even believe it myself. It's not going to be ok as long as Jake is involved. Either I stay with him and go through hell, or I stay with Eli and my friends and family go through hell with me.

Nick started crying, then Julia woke up and she cried also. The three of them cried, and I couldn't help but cry with them. We all cried, Eli's head on my shoulder, Julia and Nick in their crib, and I'm with Eli. We continued to cry and Eli stopped and said, "The crying Goldsworthy's…and Edwards."

I giggled and looked into Eli's shiny green eyes. He smirked, with tears still coming down his face. He changed my life, the way I thought about myself. I've always thought that I was just Darcy's stupid ugly little sister, but he made me feel more. Memories flooded through me, zooming one by one. Quotes I remember Eli say clear as day,

_"I think they're dead."_

_"You have pretty eyes."_

_"...Something that pisses you off." (Me): "Besides my English partner?" Eli: "OUCH!"_

_(Eli): "So what you're saying is my plan worked..." (Me): "Could you be more smug?" (Eli): "Absolutely!"_

_"Tell me something. What were you thinking when you got that haircut? No, no seriously, were there auditions for a Planet of the Apes remake I didn't hear about?"_

_(Fitz): "I'm sorry...about your nards." (Eli): "About my what..?" Fitz: (Kicks Eli in the crotch) (Looks at Me): "I apologized."_

_"I can't just be friends with you, Clare. I like you too much."_

_(Adam): "I don't want your pity." (Eli): Don't be such a girl!"_

_(Me): "If Jesus loves me, why would why would he want me to go through this?" (Luke): "It's all a part of his plan." (Eli): "His plan sucks."_

_(Referring to Fiona): (Eli): "You liiiiike her!" (Adam): "Stop it." (Eli): " (Mouths): *Okay.* ...You LOOOVE her." (Adam): "Do not."_

_"I love Clare Edwards!"_

_(To Me): "You ripped my HEART OUT!"_

_(To Me): "Growing apart? Any other melodramatic clichés you wanna throw my way?"_

_(Me): "You made Clara the hero." (Eli): "That's because she is the hero."_

_(To audience): "No matter how much all of you want a happy ending, you can't have it! I tried to write one, but it's impossible. I rewrote and rewrote, but things kept changing. And I hurt people and I...I knew they were hurt, but I didn't stop. Because your mind tricks you. It TRICKS you into thinking that things are fine, they're not fine. Nothing is fine. It's all wrong! ..I'm all wrong... That's it... There's no happy ending."_

_(To Jake and me): "I'm not crazy, I'm bipolar."_

_"So, did I ruin an intense game of hide and seek?" (I laughs): No. (Eli): So may I ask: Why did you run into the dark forest by yourself?" (Me): Let's just say a certain someone moved on before I had a chance to talk to him. (Eli): Stop. You're overwhelming me with details. (Me): Isn't it weird to be glad you're the one to find me. (Eli chuckles and smiles)._

_"So Clare, how was your summer? Glen a good dad? Rocking the red? Alli doing ok?"_

_"Dang Clare, what's been with you lately?"_

_"I missed you Blue Eyes. I wanna start over and want us again. Please Clare, take me back. Like the note said, I never ever stopped loving you."_

_"You know we're not going to sleep together, right?"_

_"I missed wearing red Degrassi polo's and all, but I need to wear blue. Don't worry, you can wear blue in your senior year."_

_(Me): "No Eli, not even for 2 kisses her a million." (Eli):"3 million?"_

_(Me):"Jake! That's why! He followed me to the fun house mirrors and-" (Eli): "Wait, there's fun house mirrors here? Where in the world would you get fun house mirrors?"_

_(Eli): "I have a different thing in mind." (Me): "Ipecac? You still have that?" (Eli): "Yeah. Except we're not going to toast, he going to choke." (Me): "Choke?" (Eli):"Clare, he hurt you. That's enough for him deserving to taste his own medicine." (Me): "Eli. You're bipolar. Do you even know what you're doing?" (Eli): "I know. I know what I'm doing."_

_"NO!"_

_(Eli): "I love you Clare. And that one day, maybe another year, or decade. If we're lucky, the rest of our lives, I'll still love you." *Eli said, feeling a tear to come down.* (Eli): "God, who ever said that men don't cry, they must've been lonely in a shed all day." _

_"You ready?" I asked, as Clare laid on my bed. "Of course! Are you?" She answered. "Eli, I'm sorry. I feel like I'm ready, but then I'm not. I want to lose my virginity to you, and I want to make sure that I do. Because, who knows? We might be broken up by the time I'm 20. If you don't want to, we won't." Clare then confessed. "Clare, do you want to?" Eli asked. "Yes. Yeah Eli." My adrenaline was rushing and Eli threw hisself at her._ _Clare have never, ever felt so grown up and happy in my life. Eli kissed me, and soon Clare started to unbutton his shirt. Once she managed to do that, we declothed each other on Eli's bed, to soon ending up passing out, sleeping on Eli's bed._

_"I know. I felt that way too." Jenna said. "Clare, if you are…you know what, I'll be there for you." Alli said, hugging me. "Me too." Jenna added, and hugged me too. "Thanks guys." And the timer beeped. My heart felt like it stopped when I saw the pink little plus sign on the test._

_"It's me, Eli. What's wrong?" I asked. Clare got up looked at me. She then got off her bed and left the room. I sat in her room, waiting. About 2 minutes later, Clare had a tissue and something in it in her hand. "Eli, I'm pregnant." Clare told me, and melted down again. "No, no! You can't be pregnant! We did everything right! We used protection and-" I started, holding the pregnancy test in my hand. There was a pink little plus sign, the same one Julia showed me almost 3 years ago. "Except for protection. At least using the protection right. Eli, the condom broke." Clare informed me. Clare got back together and repeated it. "You're pregnant? Seriously?" I said, still shocked. "Yes Eli. Look at the test. It's a positive. I went to the doctor, I am. The condom broke and I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad Eli." Clare repeated. "Abortion." I mumbled, hoping she heard that. "Excuse me?" she said. "ABORTION! YOU'RE GOING TO GET AN ABORTION! NOW!" I screeched, obviously scaring Clare. I stomped out her room and went home._

_Eli drove me to the doctor. I sat there, fidgeting. Eli just laughed to himself and I hit him. "What's so funny?" I asked, then I even started laughing. "I don't know." Eli laughed out. We threw into a laughing fit and a nurse came. "Clare Edwards and Eli Goalsworthson." I laughed even harder when the nurse was done talking._

_"Clare, who's this Eli Goalsworthson guy she's talking about?" Eli asked, then smirked. "Shut up Goldsworthy." I answered._

_"Edwards."_

_"Green Eyes!"_

_"Blue Eyes!"_

_"Stupid!"_

_"Judas!"_

_"Atheist!"_

_"Saint Clare!"_

_"Dork!"_

_"Pregnant lady!"_

_"Oh shut up." I finally replied as I laid on the bed. Eli left the room as I waited._

_"Hi Dr. Hollowell!" I cheered as Dr. Hollowell came. "Hi Clare. How's going?" Dr. Hollowell said and she put a cold green gel on my stomach."Great. I've been having really bad morning sickness." I answered. "It's usual. I'm going to get Eli." Dr. Hollowell said and walked out. Eli slided into the room. "Ok guys, here are your babies." Dr. Hollowell announced. Eli jumped up and I gasped. "Did you just say b-babies?" Eli stuttered. I nodded, still shocked. "Yes, a healthy boy and girl." Dr. Hollowell said then she filled out some paper._

_I waited for Eli for about an hour. Once the party was over, I decided to drive to the Goldsworthy's deciding that Eli must've went home. I got there, and there weren't any cars. I called Eli, to hear CeCe. "Hello?" I asked. "Clare! It's CeCe! Come to the hospital, quick!" she yelled and hung up. At the hospital, I walked into the room to find Eli, Bullfrog and CeCe in the room. "What happened?" I asked. "A truck passed a red light and hit Eli's car. He got hit." CeCe told me. CeCe whispered something in his ears. "Eli?" I asked. "Is that me? Am I Eli? Who are you?" he asked._

There are a lot more of memories that would take me forever to describe, and I just smiled at Eli. I smirked, my messed up smirk, and Eli laughed. "Nice Saint Clare…trying to murder me with a messed up smirk?" Eli asked. "Yeah sure…shut up." I replied.

**May, At Degrassi, Eli's POV**

I stumbled down the halls muttering curse words to myself. I feel like crap. I walked to Ms. Dawes' room and gave her some papers. One month more of High School. I was about to walk out until Ms. Dawes stopped me. "Yeah Ms. D?" I asked.

She smiled and opened a huge black binder. "I know that you've been busy to remember about college and school work, looking at you're recent grades since April, so I recommeneded you to the University of Toronto, and they accepted you." Ms. Dawes informed me.

I jumped up and down and grabbed the paper.

"_Dear Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy, you have been accepted to the University of Toronto for you freshman college year as a FREE scholoarship thanks to your English teacher, Ms. Meredith Dawes. Thank you and we'll see you there" _I read the note over and over and thanked Ms. Dawes. I ran across the halls, running into Adam. We slipped and I heard a crack.

"DAMN!" I yelled, as Adam moaned. Mr. Simpson came and we went to the nurse.

"Ok, Mr. Goldsworthy, Mr. Torres, both of you have a sprained ankle, and Mr. Goldsworthy, don't curse and run in the hallways." Adam laughed as I said, "Yes ma'am."

I looked over at Adam and remembered that Clare was at home, being mommy. Adam realized that and said, "Clare! Clare! I miss you! Save me a spot on that bed!" I gigged and punched Adam softly. "Ow." Adam teased, and then limped out of the office. I _ran_ after him to fall again. "FREAKING CRAP!" I yelled as the nurse came again.

**After School, Eli's POV**

I got out the old cane walked to Morty Jr. I injured my ankle more, resulting to breaking my foot. I called Clare, and she didn't answer. I called a few more times, and she didn't answer. I drove home, really fast, to find Clare pleading Nick to be quiet, and Julia crying and playing with the mobile.

I walked over to her, took Nick, and _sang_ him a lullaby. Clare stood next to me in amazement. Nick fell asleep, and I looked over to Julia, as she was sleeping also. "Wow…" Clare whispered, kissing me. She looked down, and noticed my cane. "WHAT happened?" Clare asked.

I smiled, and laughed. "I ran into Adam and fell…" I answered. Clare just smiled and laid down. "You're so weird. Got homework? I'll watch them." Clare yawned. She got up and walked over to the crib. "No you're not. You are going to bed, and I'll watch them. You are bed written young lady. "But Eli!" Clare whined. "No buts." I said, and Clare fell asleep on her bed. I smirked, and started working on my homework.

**1 Week Later, Clare's POV**

I rocked Nick and filled out my math homework. I went back to school, Darcy agreed to watch the kids. I looked over at Eli, to find a dark shade under his eyes. He smirked, sleepily. "Hey…" Eli said. "Eli…Adam, Fiona, Imogen and Alli are coming over soon. You wanna go to bed?" I asked. Eli yawned, and shook his head no.

"Nah, Adam's bringing my me my coffee." Eli replied. The door rang, and Eli ran over there. Soon, he came back with our friends. Adam was holding 8 coffees, that ALL said, _To EG, from AT_. Eli grabbed one, and gulped it down. I read the container that said _Large Espresso, _ and looked at Eli, bolting up, as he gulped down another one.

"Eight large Espresso's?" I asked. "Yup! It's really good and keeps me awake! I love coffee! I love staying awake! I love you! God I need more!" Eli jittered. He reached for another one, and gulped that down. Alli threw into a laughing fit, Imogen reached for one. Eli hissed, and stopped her. He grabbed the carton from Adam's hands, and gulped down his fourth.

"Ok, Eli. That's ENOUGH!" Fiona said. Everyone else agreed. Eli shrugged, and drank his fifth. I took the carton from his hands, and covered it. Eli tried to get it, but he couldn't. I love him. Eli stared at us, and dropped down to sleep.

**Some of you Degrassi Wikia people may recognize the quotes from Eli Goldsworthy's page. I'm going to post Chapter 23 and MAYBE Chapter 24 today, and I'm going to start working on the sequel. The name, is still being decided. Enjoy and R&R!**


	23. Graduation Day

**Here it is! Eli's graduation! Eli may be a little out of character but hey, he's graduating! I WILL post Chapter 24 today, since this one is short. I'm just about sure about the title, still thinking about it. Read, review, PM me, and all of that.**

**At Degrassi, Eli's POV**

I looked down at my graduation gown and smirked. Graduation day. I looked over to the crowd of people and found Darcy, Clare, Julia, Nicholas and Adam. They smiled and took pictures. Fiona high fives me and walks over to Adam, and kissed him. Adam reacts, and he gladly kisses Fiona back. "I really really like you Adam." Fiona says, Adam kissed her, and she walks up back to me.

"So Comet Boy…this is it." Fiona starts. I smirked. "Yup. This is it. U of T, here I come." I reply. "U of T! I'm going there to!" Imogen cheers, as she walks our way. "Me too." Fiona adds. Bullfrog and CeCe find Clare, and they join her. Mr. Simpson walks up to the podium, and says, "Students, teachers, parents and everyone else, welcome to the graduation of the class of 2012!" Mr. Simpson starts.

"Now, for our valedictorian, Katie Matlin." Mr. Simpson then says. Katie walks up and starts her speech. "We're all here, ending a big chapter of our lives, fellow classmates. Some of us are dads," Katie says, looking over to me. I blush, and Fiona smiles. "uncles, mourners, Goths, smart allies, athletic, dramatic but no matter what, we're all family. I'm proud that I'm leaving here with this amazing class, and that it's not the end of the world, 2012. Thank you." Katie said.

"And now, for our 1st in the running valedictorian, _Elijah Goldsworthy_." Mr. Simpson says. I gasp as I walk up to the podium. I sigh, knowing I'm going to have to wing this. "Students, and other people gathered here today. Like Katie said, we're all family. I came to Degrassi, as a junior, to be looked at as that new death loving emo kid. Ok, I admit, I'm emo. I've been called emo boy. I don't love death, I hate it. Some of loved one's are dead, like my dead ex- Julia Smith. But I found Clare Edwards, and…I love her. And I want to ask her a very important question." I say. Clare looks up at me, and I say, "Clare, I love you. I remember when I ran over your glasses, and I thought, Damn! She's hot! I walked home that day smirking like an idiot. I was depressed about Julia, and you helped me. And now, Clare Diane Edwards, would you marry me?" I asked.

The crowd oooed and awwwed and Clare started crying. "Yes! Yes Eli! I'd love to marry you!" she cried, and I jumped off the stage, and hugged her. "Thanks, Clare." I whisper, as I kiss her. The ceremony goes on, "Abernathy, Lonnie." Ms. Dawes says. "Coyne, Fiona. DeSousa, Bianca. Goldsworthy, Elijah. Lewis, Marisol. Martin, Jacob. **(A/N: I'm not sure that's Jake's real name, but in here, it is!) **Matlin, Katie. Milligan, Owen. Torres, Andrew." Those were the names I recognized.

I walked down the aisle, thinking, this is it. High school, I'm done. I kiss Clare, hug Adam, Fiona and Imogen. High five classmates. Kiss my twins. And I felt happy. The happiest thinking that next year, when Clare graudates, she's going to be mine. Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy. Clare Goldsworthy…I love it!

**Aww...I felt that over and over as I wrote this chapter. This was the second to last chapter of New Year, New Chapter. I hope you like it, because the ending is coming up...later !**


	24. The End Of A Year, The End Of A Chapter

**It's time. Chapter 24, the finale of New Year, New Chapter. I've decided the name of the sequel, which will be revealed in the Author's Note (Chapter 25 technically) but this is the final chapter of the actual story. I started the sequel already, and I hope you guys read that one. Sorry I couldn't update yestarday, my sisters wanted to use the computer, and by the time it was my turn, it was blocked out. It's here now. Thank you so much to every who reviewed, suggested, PM'ed me and ALOT more. Thanks to:**

**punkroxmisfit14, Emily Laurina, anymous, Degrassistar, JJ288, B and B are Back, .queen, Just me, , Strawberry BunBuns, NCS's Sis, 24 CARRROT FACE, MRS. GOLDsworthy, Alicia Spencer, and ****skittlesnicole. Read and enjoy!**

I cried in joy as Eli gave me my diamond ring. I love him, I love Julia and Nick also. I smiled the rest of the day, as Eli has been doing sweet things for me. I just can't believe it. I've spent about 2 years with Eli, and when my senior year is done, I'm going to be Mrs. Clare Diane Goldsworthy. "CLARE!" Eli yelled, scared. I ran over to Eli, as he was pointing to Nick's crib. There, was blood, and Nick wasn't there.

"What happened?" I asked. "Jake. He sent me a text saying that if I love you and Nick, to come and meet him at The Dot." Eli told me. "You're not going alone!" I replied. "Yes I am Clare." Eli growled. He grabbed his car keys and I followed. "Clare you're not going! Jake is the dangerous maniac! He shot me! He stabbed Julia! He threatened you! He used Imogen!" Eli yelled, then he started crying.

"I'm scared." Eli whispered, defeated. "Of what?" I asked. "That Jake is going to kill you. I love you, and I'm pathetic. I'm scared that I'm going to screw up and be the worst father possible." Eli cried. I went down to him, and I realized, Eli isn't that tough guy he appears to be. He's a soft, little teddy bear. I told him that, and Eli stopped crying.

"I'm NOT a teddy bear!" Eli argued. "Are too." I said back. I grabbed the keys, and called Darcy. "Hey Darce. Could you babysit Jules?" I asked. "Sure Clare. I'll do it. What about Nick though?" Darcy replied. "You'll see." I told her and hung up.

Eli drove to The Dot, and it had a closed sign. We heard baby cries and Eli jumped. "Damn Jake! I hate him!" Eli whispered. "Me too." I agreed. Eli found an entrance and we walked in. We saw Nick, and looked at the same knife that Jake stabbed Julia with. Eli gulped, and walked up to Nick.

"Nicholas!" Eli said. The doors slammed closed and Jake walked in, with Fitz and...Vince?"Eli, Eli, Eli." Jake muttered. Eli's hands turned into fists and Eli said, "What the hell do you want with my kid?" Jake laughed, and Fitz came over to me. "Clarabelle…" Fitz whispered, with his breath smelling like alcohol . "Are you drunk?" I asked. "Yeah stupid! Jakey boy, meh and Vince went out for a few drinks…so what?" Fitz slurred.

I ran over to Eli, and Jake was smiling. "Eli, they're drunk! The three of them." I informed Eli. "Figured. Go get Nick and run off." Eli ordered. I wanted to stay with him, but I didn't argue. I ran to Nick, and grabbed him. Nick started smiling as I grabbed him. "Mommy's got you Nick. You're ok!" I soothed him. Then, Fitz ran up to me, and kissed me. Nick went flying in the air.

"NICHOLAS!" Eli yelled, jumped over, and caught him. I kneed Fitz in his private area, grabbed Nick, and ran outside. Jake followed, and Vince locked the doors. Eli ran over, and started pounding the doors. "Open the_ FUCKING_ doors you _bitch_!" Eli cursed. His bipolar side is getting the best of him. Vince laughed, and Eli jumped on Vince, and T-bagged him. Then, Eli kicked Fitz, grabbed the keys, but Fitz took it away, and _swallowed_ them.

Fitz's face went purple, and he started choking. "Jake, Fitz is choking." I told him. "Screw Fitz." Jake growled. He walked up to me, and I smelled the taste of alcohol. "Listen Clarebear. I don't care you love Eli, you're coming home with me!" Jake yelled. He grabbed me, and corned me. I dropped Nick, and Jake placed him on the ground. "He took your V-card! But I'll take your…R-card!" Jake screamed. "What's a R-card?" I asked.

"I'm going to rape you!" Jake yelled, as he pulled my hair. "Eli! Eli! Help me! Dear god!" I screeched. Jake pulled my hair and dragged me into an alley. There, he started to take my shirt off. "STOP Jake!" I begged. I pleaded. There, he was at the point of almost taking my shirt off. He felt my bra, then started feeling it. I felt sick. Jake took my shirt off. "STOP IT YOU STUPID FREAKING WHORE!" I yelled. Jake laughed, as he got off me. I felt weak, and I couldn't believe what he was about to do. "Fine." Jake whispered, grabbed the knife, and stabbed Nick, right in the chest. Nick cried, as Jake stabbed his forehead, arm, leg, and…throat. Jake got back to me, and took my shirt off, and started kissing me.

**Eli's POV**

I helped get the key out of Fitz, and I stared at him. "Thanks. Eli, you better get to Jake and Clare. He's going to do something real bad. I'll help you…since you saved my life." Fitz told me. He unlocked the door, and we looked around. I looked down, and there was Clare's headband.

Fitz and I looked around and we heard screams. We ran to that direction, to find Nick…all bloody. My heart stopped, and I looked at Clare, and she was being raped. Her shirt was off, and Jake was hurting her.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I ran over to Jake, and punched him. We started fighting, as Fitz helped Clare. Jake was obviously drunk, and he slurred his words. Jake kicked me, and I got on Jake, took out Ipecac, and poured down Jake's mouth. I got off of Jake, and Jake threw up. I ran over to Clare, and looked at her. "Clare…" I said.

"Help me. Help me. Help me." Clare chanted. She sounded very scared. "Clare honey. You're ok. Fitz, call 911." I handed Fitz my phone, and walked over to Jake. I knew I'm really bipolar, as I said, **(A/N: Ok, I'm NOT going to write a bunch of curse words because just writing one made me feel "icky" so just imagine all the curse words Eli would say, 'cuz he said them Jake. Every single one of them…ok? Ok.) **Jake laughed, and then, I punched him in the face. Jake's nose started bleeding, and I heard police sirens. Then the ambulance.

"Put your hands up!" a female officer demanded us. Fitz, Clare, Jake and I were put against a wall, and they put me, Fitz, and Jake in a police car. Clare and Nick were in the ambulance.

**At The Hospital, Clare's POV**

I felt terrible. I was raped. My son was stabbed, and I bet he died. I loved him. Julia is at home, carefree. I laid on the hospital bed, as Adam walked in.

"Clare, are you ok?" Adam asked. I looked over at him and said, "Adam…I was raped." Adam sighed and hugged me. "It's gonna be ok." Adam soothed. "IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OK! I WAS RAPED! JAKE STABBED NICK! ELI AND Fitz WAS ARRESTED! MY LIFE IS HELL!" I yelled. Adam backed down and said, "They let Eli out. Clare…Nick died. Jake is in jail. Eli's on his way." Adam informed me.

Nick died. He's dead. That stupid ass killed him! I cried, and Eli walked in. He was obviously crying also. I laughed when I looked at his eyes. "W-what?" Eli cried. "Your guy liner is running." Adam joked. We stopped crying and laughed. Eventually, I cried again. I looked at myself and saw bruises on my face. Jake did those.

Around midnight, Eli and Adam were sitting on the uncomfortable chairs and Adam's been passed out. Eli couldn't sleep, he just smiled stupidly at me. "What?" I asked. "These chairs…are so uncomfortable. How do people sleep in these?" Eli joked. "Chairs weren't meant for sleeping on them though." I replied, then I said, "This bed is unusually huge." Eli smirked and I scooted. "Mr. Goldsworthy. Soon to be Mrs. Goldsworthy requests you to sleep next to her." I said.

"Clare I can't. You need to rest" Eli replied. "I will rest when I rest in your arms." I said. Eli smirked and got on the bed. His sneakers squeaked and moved around. He put his arm over me, and I laid my head on his chest. He started playing with my curls, as I rubbed his hand. God, how much do I love him? I looked up at Eli, and he was asleep. He was snoring gently, as he smirked in his sleep. How cute. I turned the light off, and cuddled into his arms.

**The Next Morning, Adam's POV**

I woke, and yawned really loudly. I looked at Eli's chair, and he wasn't there. I looked at Clare, and they were on the bed together. Eli was smirking and Clare was smiling. A thought came in my mind if they had sex, but that would be plain weird to do on a hospital bed. I smiled and yelled, "MR. AND MRS. GOLDSWORTHY! WAKE UP AND LOOK AT ME!" Eli moved and Clare just turned. "Aww…how cute." I then whispered.

**Nicholas's Funeral, Clare's POV**

I walked up to the grave after the ceremony, and put a bouquet there. My dead baby. I cried, as Eli approached with Julia. "Clare…baby are you going to be ok?" Eli asked. I looked at him and cried. "I miss him! I love him!" I started sobbing in Eli's shoulders. Eli looked up at the sky and said, "Hey there…it's me…Eli. I know that I didn't believe in you…but Clare taught me. I'll change to Christianity. I believe in you, and tell Jesus that his plan doesn't suck. Thanks for bringing Clare into my life, thank you. Please, let our love last for a lifetime" Eli _actually_ prayed to God! He also said he's going to convert. I smiled and Eli looked over at me.

Eli started crying, and we hugged. Then, we heard Julia say, "Dada!" Eli let go of me and kissed Julia. "Did she just really say Dada? Beat that mama!" Eli teased. He grabbed Julia and hugged her. She smiled and giggled, and repeatedly said 'Dada' Eli was happy then put her back on the stroller, looked at the grave, and said, "Let's get serious again." And he started crying.

Adam walked up to us. Adam had a stupid smile on engraved on his face. "I love Fiona Coyne!" Adam yelled. "Whoa, when did _that_ happen?" I asked. "Eli's graduation." Adam replied. We stood there, and Adam started humming Silent Night. After that, he sang it. Eli walked towards Adam and yelled, "SHUT UP!" then said, "Silent night…" I carried Julia.

Eli walked to me and sang a lullaby to Julia again. "Eli…when did you start singing?" Adam asked. "When Jules and…and…" Eli replied, and broke down. He cried. "Nick was born." I finished his sentence. "He's in a better place." I whispered. "I guess so." Eli cried.

**Last Day Of School, Clare's POV**

I walked into Algebra and Ms. Van Zandt came. "Clare, come here." She told me. I walked over to her desk and she said, "You are a lot like me Clare. Teen pregnancy. Stabbing. Death." Ms. Van Zandt told me. "Yup. Wait…what do you mean?" I asked.

"When I was in high school, I fell in love with a boy. I got pregnant in high school, and I gave my child up for adoption. He said I controlled him. He was stabbed and he died." Ms. Van Zandt told me. I smiled and walked back to my seat.

**Last Day Of School, Eli's POV**

In English, Ms. Dawes called me over. "Congratulations Eli. I'm very proud of you. You've proved that you can be a father and an excellent student at the same time." Ms. Dawes cheered. "Thanks Ms. Dawes." I replied. "I guess I was right when I said about the special relationship." Ms. Dawes added. "I feel bad for that girl that killed herself." I also added. "Oh Mr. Goldsworthy and you're sarcasm. You've really progressed." Ms. Dawes said, and I walked back to my seat.

I walked down the halls, observing it closely. I smirked, and leaned down on my locker. I just can't believe all the drama this freaking awesome school threw in my way. I survived it. And Clare has one more year to go. Clare smiled as she walked up to me, "Guess what emo boy! I get to wear the blue shirt next year because they have a uniform policy because of some people…" Clare cheered, then looking over at Fitz. "Good for you! And I get to study with college babes and think about _my own babe_ that's in high school." I cheered back. Clare smirked, that same messed up smirk, and kissed me. "Guess Degrassi's not going to be the same without you." Clare whispered.

"I was new last year. It's gonna be like it was before. I'm going to have Adam watch you like…like…like a watch dog!" I teased. Clare laughed as Adam came ruffed. "Watch dog Adam RUFFing for dudy." Adam joked. "Dudy?" Clare asked. We threw into a laughing fit. "Oh Eli, I'm getting married! With Fiona!" Adam confessed. "You're wha…" "I proposed to Fiona and she said yes. Let's have joint weddings!" Adam cheered. "Yeah!" I mocked him. I high fived him and Clare dropped her glass. I didn't notice and stepped on them. "I think they're dead." I said, picking up the glass. Clare laughed and said, "Hey, drive me to the gas station and buy me another water bottle." "Ok." I replied back.

In Drama, we got our yearbooks. I went over to Clare and we opened ours. We looked over at Grade 11 and there was, "Clare D Martin." Clare sighed as she saw, "Jacob J Martin" I looked over at Grade 12 and saw, "Elijah Goldsworthy." I smirked and Clare read it. We signed each other's year books and then got our friends to sign it.

At the end of the day, I cleaned out my locker. I looked through the stuff and smiled. There was a picture of Clare and the twins at the hospital. And comic books Adam gave me. There was just all of of memories. I looked over at the trash can and thought about when I yelled at Clare. Clare and Adam walked over to me and the bell rang. That's it. High school is over.

"Well Eli, I'll miss you." Adam said. "What the heck are you talking about?" I asked. "Never mind." Adam replied. "Yup." Clare said. We walked out of the school, and I turned around. "Degrassi, have fun suffocating people with Drama." I joked. Adam smiled, and Clare smirked. I put my hand behind their backs and we walked away.

Clare started singing

"**What ever it takes." **Adam caught on and said,** "I know I can make it through"** they started singing and we walked to Morty Jr. I turned it on, and we drove away.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I don't own Whatever It Takes by I believe Alex Jones. But Julia Clara Goldsworthy and Nicholas Bryan Goldsworthy are mine. Also the most of the plot is mine also. Thanks and PLEASE read the sequel! -Narcoossee Middle School Bear.**


	25. Author's Note About Sequel

**Hello! It's time to announce the title of the sequel from ****New Year, New Chapter **** will be called **_**THE REST OF OUR LIVES. **_**I repeat, the sequel will be called: **_**The Rest Of Our Lives.**__**The Rest Of Our Lives**_** will come out on Thursday, November 24****th****, 2011 as a Thanksgiving gift. **

**Ok, if you ever wondered what Clare's wedding dress looks like or Fiona's wedding dress, Eli's tuxedo, Adam's tuxedo, Clare's wedding ring, Fiona's wedding ring, Julia's first day of school outfit, and other stuff, it's on my profile. **

**Ok, let's wrap this up:**

**Sequel: **_The Rest Of Our Lives_

**Includes: **Clare E. & Eli G.

**Genre: **General

**Rated:** T

**Published: **November 24th, 2011

**Summary: **Clare and Eli made it through high school, with their daughter Julia. Now, they face the challenges of adulthood, love and growing up. Follow Julia and her young life, as she grows up with her family. Will Clare and Eli's love last? Sequel to/from New Year, New Chapter


End file.
